My Second Chance
by Karisma Jestler
Summary: Philip's life was crumbling all around him. He had dropped out of college, dumped his girlfriend, moved back home, and got addicted on cigarettes and alcohol. For some reason his life wasn't working, but when his childhood friend, Hiro, tells him about the farm for sale in Konohana the only thought that crossed his mind was when could he start.
1. Chapter 1

My Second Chance

I waved goodbye to family and friends in Forget-Me-Not Valley. I don't know what really came over me, but I just had to get away. I mean I had gone to high school, left for college, dropped out and came back home again.

I literally sat on my father's farm watching him work. There was nothing left for me to do here. So one night I sat on the beach, watching the waves lap against the sandy shore. I think it was the end of summer, because Muffy and Griffin's son Mark lay on a towel wrestling with his girlfriend. The dude was nice and all but he could have at least taken her back to the bar for that. Some people were trying to think here! Whatever.

Even though those two lovebirds were doing illegal things on the other side of the beach, my mind still drifted me off into dreamland. Mark had somehow picked up a liking of farming from my dad. Yeah sure he was my friend, but when ever I brought the guy over all he would want to do all day was watch my dad work. Boring!

I had had my peace and quiet and decided to go back home. Things were getting a little too noticeable with the other residents on the beach for me. So, I walked through the town. Even I had to admit this place was a sight to see at night. It looked like the perfect fairy tail town at night. With all the flower gardens just catching the moon light on the leaves and petals.

Absentmindedly I walked to the bar, it was old and needed repairs but it was still the town hang out. I walked in and slowly bee lined for the bar, Hiro was sitting there. He's always been a year or two older than me but somehow looked my age.

"Hey Phil. I didn't know you were back in town." I dug into my pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes. I offered one to the kid, but as always he shook his head. I brought one to mouth but I didn't light it.

I ordered a beer and rested my head in my hands. "Ah, yeah I came back from Mineral Town last week."

"Oh. I guess I missed you." I'm a man for silence, and over the years Hiro has been able to learn to read me pretty easily. I lit the cigarette and stared at my beer, still full.

He's the son of my dad old girlfriend. When my dad found out that Celia was engaged he was slightly turned off. He went for my mom instead and they hit it off from there. Time happened and Celia was pregnant with Hiro before she got married with Marlin. Hiro was born and shortly after they were married.

"Phil? Philip? You there man?" He broke me out of my train of thought as I turned to look at him.

"What? Sorry. Can you repeat what you said."

"I was asking how college was."

"I… dropped out at the beginning of summer. I've been helping on the farm ever since."

He was silent. Everyone in town always had better thoughts for the son of the town farmer. I don't think any of them thought I would drop out. Mark had gone on to become a successful farmer on the Sunshine Island chain and Hiro was apprenticing to become the town doctor in the twin villages, Konohana and Bluebell. Looks like I'm the town failure.

"Hey Phil! Look try and listen to me sometimes."

"What?"

"I was telling you about the farm in Konohana." This was just another one of the town's residents trying to not make me a failure. "Mayor Ina is short on money and since the opening of the tunnel she's decided that we need someone to run the old ranch. I know you might not want to-"

"How much?"

"What?"

"I'll take it. How much does the lady want?" Hiro stared at me for a good minute then shook his head and chuckled.

" Free. She just wants lots of profits." I smirked and drowned my beer. I think this was my second chance.

…

I waved goodbye to my friends and family in Forget-Me-Not Valley. Hiro had gone ahead and said all I had to do was take the bus to the city then switch to a different one there. All I had on my back was a rucksack; I used to use it for college, filled with my clothes and some of my possessions. My Dad and I sent the rest over before hand.

It was a long ride to the city. Those rides always remind you of how lucky you are to have such a nice peaceful home.

I switched at the station and immediately got on to the waiting bus. The bus was full except for one seat. I grabbed it and sighed. I closed my eyes for about and hour till someone tapped my shoulder. It was some dude. His hair was long and it looked like if he styled it right he could pass for a girl. Mostly his outfit was centered on the color purple. From plaid purple hat to his silk vest. Ok so those were the only two things that were purple, but it was still weird.

"Mind if I sit with you?" He voice was quiet, but he sounded pretty assertive. I stole a quick glance around and found that the bus was empty except for the driver and us.

"Sure, but there are so many other seats available." I lifted up my sack and moved to the window seat next to me.

"We go another three hours on our hands, an you looked pretty interesting."

I nodded and shifted into a comfortable position. About to close my eyes he spoke. "Where you headed?"

"Huh?" I couldn't believe how blind this guy was. "I headed to Konohana."

"Really? Are you a tourist?"

"No. I'm going to be the new farmer there."

"I see. Well my name is Cam. I live in Bluebell. I'm a flouriest, you can come to me for all of you flower related problems. If you feel the need to plant flowers just tell me." Queer.

" Um…thanks. The name's Philip. Philip Granger." There was a really long pause and as I was about to fall back into sleep he spoke again.

"You know in Bluebell we have a farm too."

"…"

"The farmer is a girl. You'll probably meet her when she goes into Konohana but her name is Lillian. She's dating the horse dude over there."

"Horse dude?"

"Yeah. He's like obsessed about horses. I don't know how she stands him, but whatever."

"Ok?"

"You know she used to own your farm."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He turned his head from the floor to me. His bright green eyes piercing into my very soul. "She originally started out there. That's how she met Kana. He's the horse dude. But she decided one day to just up and move to Bluebell. Mayor Rutger had no qualms about it, but Ina was fuming. Poor lady. But I bet she's really happy that you're coming. You know if you plant sunflowers now they'll be just about done when the season ends. They may even grow in the fall if the weather takes kindly to us."

"Oh."

"Yeah… Hey do you want to hear about the other residents?" He gave me no time to answer before he continued. " So I'll start in Bluebell. We have Howard, Laney, Ash, Jessica, Cheryl, Georgia, Grady, Eileen, Nathan, Rose, Rutger, Diego, Enrique, Alisa, Lillian, Mikhail, and me. Howard is Laney's dad and they both run the café that I live in. Jessica is Ash and Cheryl's mom and they run the animal shop. Grady is Georgia's dad and they run the horse farm in Bluebell. Rose is Rutgers's wife and they run the town hall. Mikhail is just some traveling musician. Nathan and Alisa live in the church near Lillian's farm. Nathan is the pastor."

He literally said all that in one breath. No joke. But as he finished he got a really distant look in his eye. Then turned back to the floor. But suddenly looked up back up me excited.

"Now to Konohana! … He began his monologue again as I toned him out and stared past him out the window. Vast fields of corn and small towns passed us. Nobody got on for more than three stops then got off. I was secretly praying that whenever this queer finished I could sleep. To tell you guys the truth I haven't been really sleeping since Hiro told me about the farming job. I mean I was excited and all, but it was something else. It was feeling that I might actually achieve something worthwhile for once. I don't know why but that scared me. I've always been behind, just passing you know. Never the top or average. Just below as my teachers liked to say. I guess that's why I dropped out of college. That stupid pressure of always giving your fullest energy for something stupid like for a test on a bunch of old dead guys that didn't really affect me in anyway.

All of sudden the queer was shacking my shoulder.

"Philip! Philip!"

"What?" This guy was starting to piss me off.

"We're here."

I looked out the window. We were parked in front of some Japanese town hall type building. Hiro was waving and smiling up at me. I smirked and grabbed my bag. The queer yelled a goodbye as I left the bus. I ignored him. I walked slowly to Hiro he was a good foot shorter than me. Normally we only see each other at the bar in the valley; I never really noticed his height before.

I patted his head and smirked. "Your short you know that?"

He swatted my hand away and smiled. "Shut up! At least I'm not the size of a door frame."

"Actually it's uh… a little taller. My head is starting to get black and blue from the height." I bent down and showed my friend the small bruise on the top of my forehead.

"You better put some ice on that and rest- Wait you're a farmer now! Your gonna have more like that where your going!" Hiro laughed and raised my eyebrows.

"Wada ya mean?" I pulled out a cigarette, man did I need one. I stuck it into my mouth. As I was about to light it Hiro grabbed it and threw it to the ground. He grinded it into the cobble stone road underneath his foot.

I stared at him disbelief.

"No smoking anymore. You are a farmer. It isn't good for you or your farm. Your animals and plants cane get sick for the smoke." Then he took the packet of have empty cigarettes out of my hand and threw them into the trashcan near a really big request board.

Slowly I left my trance and felt my blood begin to boil. No one messes with my cigarettes. Not even my dad has enough balls to take them away. And man does he have them.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN?"

"Did you not hear me? Phil no more smoking." Hiro crossed his arm and stared at me like some little fifteen-year-old girl.

"NO MAN I HEARD YOU. BUT NO ONE MESSES WITH MY STASH. OK? DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO."

"Look Phil, your gonna have to change your habits and attitude some time soon so why not now. Starting with your cigarettes." I hated this guy, but he was right. He must have learned a lot from his master. Plus he can totally keep his cool in front of me when I'm mad. That is not easy.

"Fine." I groveled as he turned and started talking about showing me my farm then we can meet the residents. I was about ten feet behind him. He may be right about stop smoking but I'm not gonna do it anytime soon. When he wasn't looking I snatched the packet out of the trash for later use.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Hiro walked way to slow for me. Maybe it's because my legs are longer than his, but man did he walk slow.

We left the town and were on the outskirts now. There was a large opening to a tunnel going into a mountain, a horse farm, and tunnel of trees with a small path leaving into them. I was staring into the darkness of the tunnel when Hiro called out my name.

"Hey Phil! Get over here! There's someone I want you to meet!"

I turned around and stared into two really dark brown eyes. This guy was buff. And I mean buff. He hand like two huge arm muscles with a wrap around tattoo. And to top it off, he ripped off his sweat shit sleeves. His hair was long and tied back into a ponytail.

"The name's Kana. I run the horse farm here in Konohana, I also sell pets too." I shook his hand, damn his grip was strong. But not as strong as mine.

"I heard about you. You're dating the other farmer right?"

He blushed and shoved his hands into his pants pockets looking down at the fence that separated him and us. "Yeah. Lillian's her name," But suddenly he looked up and glared at me. "I don't want you trying anything on her man. Got it?"

"Yeah. I'm not really looking for a girl right now. Just really trying to find myself first. You know?"

"Yeah…"

We were both quiet for some time till Hiro cough and said we had to get going. I still had a lot of things to do.

…

As we both rounded the corner of Kana's ranch we came to the tunnel of trees. There was a small red mailbox and a really faded sign. Hiro saw me staring at it and stopped.

"You can rename the farm if you want. That's were you write it. Oh and that's where your mail is delivered by Dirk. He lives just up the road with the really big mailbox in front of his house."

I nodded absentmindedly, as we both entered the tunnel trees.

It was dark and damp and there was a huge puddle of water that I stepped into causing water to shoot up my leg.

As we left the tunnel of trees, we were both throw into a vast field. It looked like it stretched for miles as a small path led to a little house that had a small straw roof. Next to it was a small pond and at the back and front of the vast empty field was two small water holes. Tucked into the corner of the right side was a medium size barn with an all right size field and pen.

By the time I had finished observing my new property Hiro was at my barn. I jogged over to him with my rucksack smacking against my ass.

"Phil would at least try to pay attention to me once and a while." Hiro pouted, I chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"You sound like my girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend?"

"No. I dumped when I left college."

"I see." He was quiet for some time till, he turned and waved me to go into the barn with him. I followed.

…

It was surprisingly warm in there. In the middle of the room was a small trough that could hold about four portions. In the back was a small pen for chickens. I'd say five to ten at most could fit in there comfortably. Don't ask me how I can tell how many animals can fit where. When you work with my dad long enough you'll get the cense along with some other useful tricks. I smiled and walked out with Hiro.

As I stepped outside the sky pulled my eyes to it. Warm oranges and reds tinted the clouds as the sun set into the sky. It was truly beautiful.

Hiro coughed and looked up at me smiling. "You like it here?"

"Yeah. It's so peaceful."

"I know. I mean it's not like the valley isn't either, but there's something special about this place." We continued to stare at the sky till the oranges became blues and the reds became blacks. Hiro said he had to go, I nodded.

Just as he was about to go through the tunnel of trees he turned and called to me. "Phil!"

"What?"

"Think of a name and I'll come by tomorrow to paint it with you! Also I left some ramen in the cabinets!"

"Thanks man!"

Then he left. I slowly trudged to the house and looked inside.

The first floor was one solid room. There was a couch and coffee table facing a fireplace and a short table with pillows seated around it. There was a pet area with a stick for an owl, and cabinet with some other shit on it; like a radio, small box, and a cart. In the back of the house was a pretty good size kitchen, stove and sink included. The stairs leading to the upstairs had a small built-in bookshelf underneath it. Mostly farming and cooking books. Fun.

I climbed the stairs to the second floor and observed another huge space. It was all right with a twin bed in the middle of the room with a huge trunk at the foot. My boxes were stacked on the sides of the wall; Hiro must have put them there.

Everything was great, except one thing. Everything was coated in dust and cobwebs. Just like Hiro, he never finishes a job right. Always half assed. I sighed and threw down my back on the bed sending up a cloud of dust. Walking back down the stairs I trudged over to the kitchen. There lying on the counter was the ramen Hiro told me about. I grabbed it and opened the lid. I lit the burner and began to the voyage to fine my kettle. A little to late, I poured tape water into the kettle and basically threw it on the stove. The fire by that time was so hot that the water was boiling in a minute tops. I poured it in and closed the lid. I had to let the food sit for about five minutes, so I went back up stairs and began to search for my clothes.

They of course were on the bottom. Finally I got them out and placed them into the trunk. I got a few coats and placed them on top. That was done. No was to everything else. It wasn't like I had a lot to begin to begin with so I just unpacked the few things and carried them one by one down stairs. It wasn't anything more than other bed sheets, towels, toiletries, and other shit like that. When all the boxes where gone I found that they were hiding a small bathroom that held a toilet, sink, and shower.

Finally after that was done I walked back down the stairs and over to my ramen, which was quite cold. But I really didn't care it was so good since I was so hungry.

I munched on noodles and relaxed on the couch and watched the empty fireplace. Hiro had asked my to think of a name for my new farm, but what was I supposed to say. I mean how can I call it Konohana Farm. I mean what idiot would call it that. Well, other than my old man. For a good year he did name it till he called it Sunrise Ranch… Then it hit me like a brick. I loved the sunset right? Why not call it Sunset Ranch? Who's stopping me? That was a great idea. When I start shipping my products then I can add a red or orange sun to the package. Perfect.

I smirked and drowned my ramen. Then pulled out my packet of cigarettes I stole back earlier. Lighting one, I took a long drag.

…

The sun couldn't have risen earlier than ever. My cigarette was almost done and I couldn't find any paint in this whole stupid farm. It wasn't even eight and the sun was making me sweat buckets. The humidity was so high I felt like I couldn't even take another step, but I still had to properly greet the rest of residents. I sighed and walked back to my house.

Slowly I made my way upstairs and to my bed. Grabbing my rucksack, I threw in my wallet and cell-phone. Slinging the back to my back I walked over to my nightstand and lifted up my dad's old baseball hat. It was his old hat he used to wear when he first started out on the farm. He told me to wear it to bring luck to my farm as well. I ran a hand through my hair and pushed back my auburn hair under the cap.

…

I walked past Kana's ranch and nodded to the guy as I strolled into the town. I headed first to the town hall.

The tall box wood hedges just covered my view. I rounded the corner and entered the low Japanese style building. It was a split-level building with some rooms and a really tall staircase, probably going to the second floor. Behind the desk was a man with a really big turban on his head. Slowly I came up to the desk and rung the small bell. The man spun around hitting me in the process with his turban. Holding my cheek I looked up at the man who was actually a woman. She had somewhere dot in the middle of her brow and very bright red lipstick rubbed on her lips. She smiled and flashed some crooked teeth at me.

"Welcome to the Konohana town hall. Are you looking for a room or would you like a map of our lovely village?"

"Actually I'm the new farmer. My name's Philip Granger." I slapped on my best smile and stuck out my hand to her.

"Really!" She shrieked into my face, and grabbed my hand shacking forcefully up and down, "Hiro told me so much about you! How are you liking our lovely village? Is everything to your liking? Have you settled in nicely? I hope so! Have you met any of the other residents? They are all very nice if you get to know them! By the way my name is Ina!"

"…" She released my hand and I stared at her wide-eyed. "Um… yeah…"

"Great! Would you like to give you a tour?"

"Ah… that's fine Ina."

"Ok!" We were silent for some time and I cowered under her gaze as she grinned at me without blinking the whole time.

"Well… I better get going. You know, to meet everyone and stuff." Slowly I shuffled to the door as she waved and told me to stop by again.

…

Next I went to the closest house. There was a small field in front of it and a small wheel was spinning on the side of the house. I looked out over the field and met the gaze of a woman.

She had long black hair that draped down past her butt tied around her head was a cherry blossom headband. Her whole outfit revolved around the color pink from her cherry blossom necklace to her dark pink nail polish.

Slowly and very gracefully she stepped over her vegetables and flowers to me. When she came over she bowed and smiled up at me.

"Hello sir. You must be the new farmer Hiro was talking about the other day I presume."

"Uh… yeah. The name's Philip, Philip Granger."

"I see," She practically beamed in front of me. "My name is Nori. My grandfather and I live in this house. He runs the seed shop in the town. I hope, very much so, that you will buy our wonderful bountiful seeds for your many to come harvests."

"Yeah. Thanks, I guess." We stood there for a little bit, just looking out at her field when she suddenly asked if I smoked.

"Yes. How did you know?"

She pointed to my sleeve, where I had rolled my packet of cigarettes under my white t-shirt. I smirked and shrugged.

"Mr. Granger it is not good for your crops and future animals if you smoke."

"…" I stared at her, and then turned to go into her house. I'm done with these people.

The inside was really low. Like the ceilings were built for a hobbit. In the back there was a small old man with really long ears, kind of like a budda. Slowly I walked up to him.

"Excuse me?"

"Huh? Yes. Who are you?" He narrowed his eyes and bored into me.

"I'm Philip Granger, the new farmer in town. Nori said you sell seeds and I wanted to buy some."

"Ah! You met Nori I see. She must have told you already but my name is Gombe. And I do have a few here…"

He bent down and pulled out a bottle of fertilizer and radish and corn seeds. He placed them on the low counter and smiled at them.

"I just finished producing them this morning. They should be as fresh as they were when they came off the plant."

I gazed over the products as my mind switched on its internal calendar. I had about another three weeks to go before the season would fully switch to fall. "Gombe, I'll take twenty plots of radishes seeds and ten plots of corn seeds. And how much fertilizer do you think I'll need for these bad boys?" **(1)**

"I'd say about three bottles should do it nicely." He began to pour the seeds into two bags and hand those to me. I took the two bags and slipped them into my rucksack and placed the three bottles of fertilizer in also. I pulled out my wallet and placed the money on the counter and left the small store.

…

I slowly met every person in the town. There was Ayame, the doctor who loves to tease Hiro about everything. Then there was Raul, he looks like he makes burritos for a living but he just sells miscellanies items. Then there's Yun and Ying. Yun is the owner of the café/restaurant in town and Ying is her young granddaughter living with her due to health issues. Yun seemed nice enough but I think Ying looked like she liked me a little too much. Finally after that I went to the botanist's house, there was Mako. He has a huge orchard behind his house and he mentioned a niece that lived with him but I didn't see her around.

Slowly I made my way past the town hall and back to my farm, I still had about five hours till it was dark and there was lots to be done. Un folding my sleeve and taking out a cigarette from my packet I spotted my sort-of-friend Kana. There was some small girl standing next to him petting one of his horses. Slowly I walked over.

"Hey Phil. I want you to meet my girl." A smallish girl leaned against the wooden fence around Kana's property. She was high on her tiptoes just touching the horse's nose. There was a soft orange ribbon tied in her light brown hair. Her back was turned to me but slowly as I approached she lowed herself down and looked up at me with her really big purple eyes.

I left the cigarette in my mouth and smirked, she looked like she wasn't even seventeen yet. "My name's Philip. I've heard you're the old farmer who owned my property." I held out my hand as she hesitantly took it.

"Lillian. And yes I am!" She shook it vigorously and beamed up at me. "I hope there's enough room, I tried to expand it a lot while I owned the property!"

"Yes, and thanks."

She let go and began to tell me about how she had planed on planting some trees but decided to move to Bluebell before she could plant them. Only slowly as we didn't notice Kana had gone off and began to put away his horse back into their barn and had crept up on Lillian. Before I could warn her, Kana had grabbed her and thrown her high into the air.

"KAAANNNNNNAAA!" She screamed as Kana caught her and threw her up again.

" Yes buttercup?"

"BRING ME DOWN NOOOWWWW! EEEEEKKKK!"

"Alright. Alright." He caught her and lifted her up to his shoulders, where she sat comfortably on his shoulders and looked down at me mad.

"Kana! Why did you do that?"

"Can't a guy have some fun with his girlfriend?"

"Yes, but…"

"Really?! Lets go Lillian!" They ran off to the edge of town, only before they left my view Lillian waved to me and yelled that I could visit her anytime in Bluebell. I smirked at that weird couple and lit my cigarette, I had a lot of work to do and it was getting late.

…

I wiped the sweat from my brow and shoved the fertilizer into the moist soil. I stood and looked over my work. It was now seven in the PM and I just finished planted my crops. I sighed and walked over to my wheel barrel full of the freshly cut fodder that had covered the vast field. Lifting it up, I pushed it over to my barn and dumped it into the storage bin. I left the wheel barrel where it was and left the barn for the night, it would be in good prospect to get some animals so I could have a steady profit coming in while my crops grew.

I got to my house and threw open the door. I really didn't feel like eating so I walked to my bathroom on the second floor and stepped into the freezing cold water. Washing the sweat and dirt from my body, I changed quickly and headed for the restaurant.

The sky was so beautiful I walked into two trees on the way to the restaurant. By the time I got there, there were two new bruises not on my forehead that hadn't been there before.

**Hi everyone i know some of you thought this was only a one shot but i decided that this needed to be longer. I hope you don't all kill me. Review!**

**(1): I know you have to buy the seeds one by one in the game and it was kind of hard to explain so i just made Gombe measure out the seeds and put them all in one bag. Philip plants at five-ten plants per trench. There is one fertilizer per row.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The sky was so beautiful I walked into two trees on the way to the restaurant. By the time I got there, there were two new bruises not on my forehead that hadn't been there before.

It was busy. Everyone I had just met that day was there, and even a few more people I hadn't seen. Instead of all eating at separate tables, it seemed like Yun had pushed them all together. There was some weird hot pot contraption in the middle of the table that was filled with all sorts of ingredients.

As the door closed behind me everyone looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey Philip! Glad you came! I was just about to get you." Hiro spoke as I walked over to the low table and sat next to him. All of Konohana seemed to be in here.

"Yeah, I didn't feel like cooking tonight."

"Well, that's good! On the last Thursday of each month we always have a town dinner."

"…"

Yun handed me a plate and told me to take some food and add it to the pot. I would have added some more, of there was any left.

Mako had put all of the meat in and had only left three pieces for everyone else to eat. Kana had picked out all the mushrooms and was feeding Lillian (Who I have no idea why was here). Yun said she was getting Ying and Reina to get more, but that was about ten minutes ago. So I waited, and soon enough Ying had come out carrying a huge bowl of vegetables along with someone else who held the meat.

From the second I turned around I couldn't stop staring. Her hair was so black that in the low lighting of the room it shined a silvery blue hue. Her hair was short, cropped almost, except for three long braids that hung down low on her back. She had the warmest green eyes you had ever seen. Her messy bangs just protected my view of her eyes as she concentrated on not dropping the meat that was in her arms. Her dress was blue, variations of it yes, but it was wonderful. It looked like she had just thrown on the outfit because it was clean, but anything on this girl would look like it was for a model. In my eyes she was the perfect human.

I ate that night, not much, but just enough. By the time I realized I was staring it was time to go home. Kana and Lillian had left early, they had to do something, and Hiro was walking Nori back to her house with Gombe skipping along ahead. Mako graciously asked Ayame to stay long and split a bottle of Honey Wine with him. Ina was staying along with Mako because her son, Rahi (nice kid, but has a crush on Ying), wanted to play with Ying some more. The mailman Dirk left just as I came saying he had to wake early to make a delivery in a nearby town. The blacksmith, Sheng, left in the middle of the party to go panda watching. All that were left was Reina, the dishes, and I.

"Yun if you need help I can wash the dishes for you." I lifted up the hot pot and began to bring over the huge dish to the sink in the back of the restaurant.

"Oh, thank you so much dear. If you could bring them in, Reina is washing them, so you really just need to dry."

"Can do." I slowly one by one brought the plates and chop sticks into kitchen and placed them on the counter. Reina was there all right. I almost passed out how cute she looked. She had draped over her dress was a floral red apron with tiny chicken dancing on the hem.

On the small dish rack was a mountain of wet dishes. Lifting one by one off, I carefully dried them and put them away. For some reason I really felt the need to talk to her. But the odd thing is that I never really ever got that before, not even with my old girlfriend.

"My name's Philip. I just moved in yesterday to the old farm."

"…" She said nothing and continued to wash the dishes. This girl was more reserved than me.

"I hear your called Reina. Mako was telling me that you are a botanist."

"…" Still no response.

The girl was more beautiful than the world, but I still wish I could have heard her voice that evening.

By the time we finished I had to leave and she ran home before I could ask her if I could escort her home.

I left the restaurant just as I came in, empty-handed. I lit a cigarette and slowly ascended up my stairs to the lonely bed. It was damn too stuffy in the room so I opened a window. I think all the bugs in the world that evening had decided that my room was the place to be; because when I awoke that morning I was covered from head to toe in mosquito bits.

Other than the mosquito bits one thing was on my mind; Reina. The thing was I didn't even know why I liked her so much.

…

"Thanks Sheng! I'll be by here in the evening to come and get them!" I waved a small thanks to the blacksmith and headed down the road to Kana's ranch. I needed a horse and cart. Even if it had only been two weeks since my coming here I was in dire need of a horse.

I came to the ranch and walked over to the small house. I opened the door just as a small bell rung through the building.

Two huge dogs, one puppy, and three cats came running over to me. The dogs tackled me to the ground and the cats sniffed my boots. By the time Kana came to see what was going on, I was covered in cat hair and dog slobber.

My good friend stuck out his hand as the dogs got off and playfully danced around his legs.

"Nice to see you Phil. What can I get you today?"

"Kana I need a horse and cart. Something small. Not too big, I just starting out you know?"

"Sure, sure. I got the perfect horse and cart for you just in stock."

We left the house and traveled over to the barn where some carts were neatly placed along the side of the large barn. Kana walked over to one that was surprisingly smaller than the others. It was literally just a flatbed cart with two wheels on the sides and two two-by-fours so a horse could pull it.

Kana pulled it out further from the rest and leaned against it and smiled. "So what do you think?"

"How much?"

"Hmmm… for you…360Gs."

"Deal." We shook hands on it and I helped the guy drag it to the front. After we brought it by the fence, we walked to the field. Horses of all sizes and colors roamed the field. A small white horse stood in the corner of the field just eating grass. Kana and I slowly walked over to the horse. It didn't look up and just continued to munch on the grass just below it's mouth. It was the color of dirty snow. Its mane was a dusty dirty grey. It was probably the most unappealing horse I had ever seen, but for some reason I was attracted to it. Slowly I walked over to the horse and began to reach for its head. Only as I just touched it the horse pulled away and stared me straight in the eyes, its eyes were as deep as the ocean's black water.

Kana's hand was suddenly in my face and the horse was back down chewing grass.

"Here. Hallo likes carrots." A really long carrot was dangling in front of my eyes. I snatched it away from him and bent down to horse's eye level. Holding out the carrot it's dark black eyes looked from mine to the carrot.

"Her name is Hallo. You know as in Halloween. I found her roaming the mountain on Halloween after I dropped off Lillian at her home."

"…"

Her huge teeth sunk into the raw carrot and in a matter of seconds half the carrot was gone. She chewed slowly never breaking eye contact. Slowly I moved my other hand to her muzzle, just about to touch her I hesitated only she moved to my touch.

I let her finish the rest of the carrot then stood and smirked at Kana.

"I'll take her."

"I knew you would." Kana left the two of us to get the paper work and a saddle.

I smiled at Hallo as she nestled her head into my touch. Kana called my name and I turned to see him hop over his fence holding a wool blanket, brown leather saddle, and a small slip of paper.

Just as he came over a small tug pull at the top of my head. Looking up I found a piece of my hair to be in Hallo's mouth.

"Hallo! Kana!" The buff man set down the saddle and laughed at the missing piece of auburn hair.

"Sorry, I forgot to mention she likes to eat almost everything."

"Thanks bud." I grabbed the green blanket and threw it onto Hallo. Kana helped me put the saddle on her and we both led her over to the small cart that sat a little further out than the rest. We attached her with ease and I sighed the paper work.

I led Hallo out of the ranch and slowly over to the tunnel. I stared into the darkness. The same darkness that filled Hallo's eyes.

I climbed on top of her and stroked her mane. It was messy and just a tad curly. "Come on Hallo, I need to get some animals." I kicked her with the back of my foot and we launched off at smooth speed into the black hole.

…

Bluebell was not what I thought it was. What I mean is that from what I imagined it didn't look like a perfect village. I don't want to say perfect, but it was covered in a variation of flowers and vines that made it feel as though you were sent back in the time of imaginary fairytale land. Everything in the village was prime and cut. Not a single blade of grass missed. No wonder Ina was pissed Lillian left, I'd live here too if I had a choice.

A small church was nestled in a bunch of trees that seemed to have perfectly formed around the church. Hallo leaned me further into the fairy tale town.

There were two farms on either side of the road. One was a horse farm like Kana's, and the other was a variety of animals. A tall girl with brown hair stood in the middle of the horses brushing one of their manes. I got off of Hallo and lead her over to the fence that separated the tall girl and me.

"Excuse me!" I yelled in her general direction.

She spun around on her ridding boot heel and jogged over to me. Her brown hair bouncing up and down on her back, only in the soft light that bleed through the clouds her hair was slightly tinted to the color of a deep auburn.

"Howdy partner! How can I help ya?" Her accent was thick and rich, filled to the brim with the south.

"I was looking for the animal shop. I'm looking to buy some."

"REALLY?!" She screamed in my face. There must be some custom here, because almost everyone screams into my face when the first meet me.

Hoping the fence she runs across the road and to the other farm. I cautiously follower across and wait with her by the fence as she yells. "AAAASSSSSSHHHH!"

A kid with strawberry blonde hair comes jogging over to the tall girl and me. His shaggy hair just about to fall into his face, but his floppy beret beats his hair to it. As he stops at the fence, the tall girl fixes his hat and hair and points to me.

"This guy wants to buy ya animals."

"Really! That's wonderful! By the way my name is Ash and this is Ge-"

"Georgia! I run the horse farm over there. By the way you got your self a lovely breed. What's her name?" Georgia was about to pet Hallo when she abruptly turned away and began too much on the grass on the other side of me.

"Her name is Hallo. As in Halloween."

"THAT. IS. SO. COOL!" Georgia practically screamed in my face.

"Um… thanks. I actually just got her today from Kana."

Georgia's face suddenly fell and she kicked a rock against the small fence. "Oh."

"…" I didn't know what to say until Ash spoke up.

"Well, um…"

"It's Philip Granger. I'm the new farmer in Konohana."

"Well, Philip why don't I take you inside and show you where you can purchase the animals."

"Alright." Ash jumped the fence as I was leading Hallo over to the front of a small cottage. I turned my head to get a quick glance of Georgia and Ash hugging. She was crying into his shoulder as he rubbed her head. Something must have happened between her and Kana.

**Hey everyone! Sooo what do you think of the cliff hanger? What's with Georgia and Ash or Georgia and Kana? That will all be answered soon young grass hopper. Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Hello there. How can I help you?" A very top-heavy woman spun around to greet me. She held a small can of animal treats on one hand and a small slip of paper in the other. A small white bandana pushed back her cropped strawberry blonde hair.

"I was wondering if this was the animal shop?"

"Yes it is dear. What I can I get you?"

"Well, I wanted to buy a cow and two chickens please."

"Alright." She nodded and leaned to behind the bookcase. "CHERYL GO GET YOUR BROTHER!"

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy?" A small child's voice echoed back as a small girl with incredibly long pigtails came stomping into the room.

"Did someone call me?" A very ecstatic Ash came bursting into the small cottage.

As soon as he stopped moving and the door was closed, Cheryl came running over to him screaming his name. She tackled his knees and practically cut off the circulation to his leg.

Patting her head he smiled down at the small girl. "Hey there."

"Why are you in here and aren't out watching the animals?"

"I thought I could take a break. Is that alright mom?" Ash looked up at the top-heavy woman with pleading eyes.

She sighed and dramatically put her hands on her hips. "Fine, but only because you going to help with this customer."

"Sure! Philip and I are like bros, right?"

"Uhhh… yeah sure." I was caught off guard by the sudden interaction with me.

"Mom ring him up so I can take him out to the barn."

"Fine. Fine." Ash managed to peel off Cheryl from his leg and attach her to his shoulders where they left us the small cottage.

I watched the odd duo leave, it was silent for some time other than the top heavy woman flipping though the pages of a book the writing something down on a piece of paper.

"Excuse me? Sir?" I flinched and turned back around to the woman.

"Yes?"

"Who can I put this down as?" She tapped the paper.

"Philip Granger of Sunset Farms."

"Ah! You must be the new farmer Cam was talking about in the café the other day. Good luck to you." She said all of that without looking up from the paper; she scribbled my name down on the page.

"Thank you ma'am."

She tore the page from the small pad and typed it into the old cash register.

"Philip I'm starting you off with a calf, one adult chicken and a chick. Ok?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Great. That'll be 3,800Gs."

I pulled out my wallet and racked over the money. Man that emptied me out.

I was about to walk out of the small cottage when the top-heavy woman called out to me.

"Philip!"

"Yeah?"

"Come around any time you have any questions about animals, I would be glad to help you out. Oh! And by the way my name is Jessica."

"Thank you." I smiled and left the cottage.

…

"I'll bring the animals through the tunnel around fiveish?"

Ash tagged my three animals and led them over to a small pen in the corner of the property.

"Thanks man. I'll just really site see around here and head back home around then."

"Ok. I suggest you have lunch at the Café over yonder." Ash stretched his arm and pointed to a building that was nestled in a bowl of gingko trees. In front of the building was a bunch of iron chairs some had white silky tables cloths.

As I slowly walked over to the café I made a quick glance back at Hallo hanging out with the other horse on Georgia's ranch. For some reason she insisted that she should hold on to Hallo when I went to the café.

There was a small step going up to the patio area in front of the café. Other than the tables a small counter was set up with massive amounts of flowers surrounding and placed on top of the table. Behind the counter was a cart filled to the brim with seeds and other flowers. Gingko trees rounded the patio except for a small pathway that dove into the small wooded forest. I cautiously walked over to the flower stand, just in case some freak girl popped out of nowhere.

I rang the small bell that lay on the flower table and waited a few seconds before a flash of purple caught the corner of my eye.

"Philip!" The queer from the bus jumped up and grabbed my hands. First of all his hands were sweaty, secondly cats clutched to his sleeves, shoulders, and even some poked their heads out of the vast mountains of flowers. Lastly he was now wearing a purple apron that had "Kiss the Flouriest" in magenta on it.

"Hi…."

"Remember me from the bus? It's me Cam!" Of coarse I remembered.

"Oh yeah… Cam… right."

He gazed straight into my eyes then slowly turned his head around and smiled at the ginkgo leaves that danced in the wind.

It was like that for a few minutes when suddenly he spun around and grinned a toothy smile at me.

"So how are you like farming in the twin villages?"

"It's alright I guess." I shrugged, I was not telling this guy anything anytime soon.

"That's wonderful! Have you met any girls your interested? Hmm? Hmm? Hmm?" The queer leaned closer to me expecting this to be some spilling moment that would suddenly make us friends. Not happening anytime soon freaks.

"…"

"Well then… How are you liking Bluebell? Isn't it just gorgeous around this time of year? I just _love_ the ginkgo leaves falling all around me! If I were getting married this time of year would be my choice! 3"

"…" I stared at him a little longer when he instantly grabbed my hands and began to drag me towards the café.

"You must be just starving here listening to me! Howard makes the best western omelets you've ever seen! Oh! And just must meet Laney she's like an angel descended down from the heavens and took a human form!"

The queer dragged me into the café. Against my own will, yes, but I was so starving and at that point I didn't give shits about who was eating with me or what I was eating. As long food and some beverage was going into me.

The café was painfully cute. Just like the rest of the town, flowers decorated the walls and small doilies topped every table with a small vase. Each chair had handmade cushions that just slightly didn't match.

Cam slammed me down in a small nook and slipped into the seat opposite of me. I didn't hate the guy or anything, all right I take that back he's like really creepy likes me. Trust me I still don't why to this day he likes me so much. I think he was interested in something or me.

A petit blonde slowly walked over to our table holding two small menus. She must have had tons of hair because there was a huge braided bun on the top of her head. Tiny blue flowers stuck out of her small bangs, she must have liked flowers, blue, and red because that's all the she wore. Red sweater, blue and yellow flower skirt, and white and red apron flowered skirt. Her eyes were the lightest green there ever was, they were almost yellow. It was odd, but she seemed familiar.

"Welcome to Howard's café. My name is Laney and I will be your server today. Would you like to start with something to drink?" She handed us our menus with looking up at us until Cam poked her in the cheek.

"Hey Laney! It's me Cam!"

"Oh Cam! It's you! Sorry about that I was in my little own world again." She blushed and scratched the back of her head. I don't why but I some how knew that was a nervous tick she did.

"Laney this is my friend Philip." Ok, I don't think so. But I want food, so I didn't say anything. "He's the new farmer in Konohana."

Her eyes grew huge and we finally made eye contact. The blood drained from her face and she dropped the small notepad she was holding, along with the pen. They dropped to the floor and she froze.

"Phil? Is that you?" Her eyes were slightly glassy and she leaned slightly closer into me.

Then it clicked. "Laney? What are you doing here?"

"This is my hometown. But Phil I thought you were going back to your home."

"Shit happened." I shrugged. Why did I have to tell her my whole journey?

Cam slammed his hands down on the table and glared at the two of us. "What the hell is going on?"

I have nothing to hide so I lay it out there for the _whole_ world to see. "We used to date, then I dumped her when I dropped out of college." I crossed my arms and relaxed into the back of my chair. I love to watch people squirm under my grasp.

Laney's eyes began to actually fill with tears. "He's right Cam."

"Oh I see…" The queer got some weird dark look in his eyes and sat back into his chair just like me.

"Anyway… Laney I'll have an ice tea and um… roast beef sandwich. You the way I like them. And to go please."

I stood; I wasn't dealing with these people any longer. They were starting to piss me off. Slowly I made it to the counter and paid the huge gorilla. Laney cam out a few minutes later with my food and drink in a small brown paper bag.

I left, I didn't need the queer and there was no way I was making up with my old girlfriend. I wasn't even interested in her in the end; it was actually a hard break up either. I guess I liked her in the beginning, but by the end she was just baggage. She was more of a nuisance than something that could keep me on track. She cried, yeah, but I wasn't really that affected. By the time I left for the valley and arrived at the farm, she tried to write but I called her and ended it for the second time.

…

I took Hallo from Georgia and went on my way to Lillian's farm. These Bluebell people weren't what they all seemed.

There was a small sign in front of a small fence that connected to some trees. It read "Ginkgo Farms". I held onto Hallo's reigns and walked into the farm.

To tell you the truth, the place was huge. There was a giant chicken coop with hundreds of chicks and chicken clucking around inside a small fence. Above that were about six beehives with two fruit trees next to it. A huge barn with a large grazing area in front of it with a vast variety of animals, from alpacas to cows. A large rows of flowers of all kinds were shoved in almost every place they could fit, must be for the bees. Nestled in the middle of this bustling farm was a tiny cottage.

I slowly walked up to the cottage and tied Hallo to a fence post near the barn. I hoped Lillian wouldn't mind. I knocked on the cottage's door and waited a few minutes till a huge bang rung through my ears. A small yelp shortly came after that and the cottage door slowly opened.

Lillian was dressed in a really dirty set of overalls and brown tank top. Her hair was held back in a soft blue bandana. Dirt and dust covered her.

"Oh! Hi Philip! Come in, come in!" She held open the door for me and I walked in.

Her place was almost a replica of mind, except in Bluebell style. Well, really to be truthful, her place quite empty. Moving boxes covered the room and you could clearly see she was either in the middle of moving out or moving in.

"Moving?"

"Naw." She shrugged and led me to the table in the middle of the room. "Kana and I just got engaged!" She blushed and held out her left hand for me to see.

A small ring with a purple diamond circle on it sparkled in the light on her petit hand.

"Beautiful. I never would have thought you and Kana would…"

"Well, I didn't think so either. You we've been dating since I came here really. It's been I think … about five years."

"That's wonderful. I wish good luck."

"Hahaha. Yeah." She sighed and slowly moved her gaze to the ring. She played with it absentmindedly as I peeked around her first floor. I was happy for them. They're life was finally coming together.

After five years of fights and love they were going to tie the knot. It must have been nice to be them at that moment. Everything working out, not a care in the world. Just you and the one you love coming together.

It almost makes you feel like you're the one who's lost. I sat there just wondering, was it only me. Am I the only one who doesn't have their shit together? Am I really that pathetic?

…

We chatted, me and Lillian, and I left. She offered to show me around town but I had enough of these people for one day.

I untied Hallo from her post and climbed on to her. Ash was dropping off my animals and I didn't want him to fuck them up.

**Hi everyone! I hope you liked this chapter! You surprised that Laney was Philip's old girlfriend? Well i'll see you all next time! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

I brushed my calf. Her smooth coat of skin angled to my brush strokes. Ash had just left and told me to write down their names. He told me to send it by mail so his mom can register them as bought and sold.

I had names already down for the chickens but for this calf it was stuck in my head. The names were swimming around in my head like fish, only I couldn't catch one my hook.

I sighed and slipped the brush into my rucksack. I left the barn and locked the door. Slipped the key into my pocket and headed to give my field another look over. The radishes were practically ready for harvest and the corn was progressing nicely. I stepped into my field and let the long grass brush against my jungle pants and tickle the inside of my hands. It was so peaceful here.

It was only two weeks and this place was starting to feel like home. Well like my home in the valley. I don't want to say it was replacing that home, but I felt like I actually fit into this place. The crops were beginning to grow and the animals were going to grow to be bountiful. Only there was still something missing.

Everything was put away and my feet absently just went out of my farm.

The sunset was just peeking through the trees and Kana was slowly steering his horses into their warm barn. Dirk the mailman was doing a final water and weed cheek on his precious radishes. I headed for the mountain.

No smoke rose from Sheng's house as I pasted. The warmness from earlier had subsided. It was odd. The feeling that had come over me. I don't think I know how to describe it. It made me feel almost empty inside. The truth is I never really hated going to school, college I mean. It was all going well, I even had just figured out that I could possibly become a schoolteacher; my major was flexible enough. Life was great, I had a girlfriend who looked like an angel and hung on my every word.

But something was missing.

It was like that light that I was striving for never came on.

But I found a flashlight. Cigarettes and alcohol. Yeah, it's predictable, but it always welcomed me warmly. It made me lose myself. I could become another person with it.

The cigarettes passed my time during classes and breaks. And the alcohol engulfed me when I got back to the dorms. But something was wrong. Even after a few months on the alcohol and cigarettes the emptiness never left. The emptiness just seemed to subside when I smoked and drank. It was as though I never left home. Disappointment surrounded me and Laney was becoming more and more annoying.

She began to call more frequently. It got worse when she found out about the alcohol. She wasn't the light at the end of this tunnel that I was stuck in. She was just another stalactite that was cracking and about to fall on me too. She really didn't care what I did with myself. She just wanted something I couldn't give her.

I dumped her. Yeah, I was harsh but she wouldn't leave. It was like I was a part of her body or something. At first she asked why, but she wouldn't understand the reason. I couldn't tell her in the end. Why everything all came down around me, I don't think I could ever answer that question. I was lost in that reality and in the valley the daily chores just carried me along.

Nothing was ever exciting anymore.

After a while the alcohol wasn't even an escape any longer. The cigarettes were addicting, true, but the truth is that I could have dropped them if I wanted because even if I didn't have them any longer, it wouldn't make any difference.

…

I walked. The mountain was steep yes, but I didn't care. A cigarette was stuck between my teeth and the large wind gusts were too fast to light it, just the nicotine in the cigarette was enough for me. Anything that kept me going at this point was ok. Weather it be drugs to alcohol to cigarettes. I didn't care. People are dying from the minute they are born, what's the point to trying to make yourself live longer if your just going to die soon anyway.

I suddenly came to the mountain. Everything was breath taking, literally too. I was so high in the air; you could feel how thin it was.

Down at the restaurant Hiro told me that up here they have cooking festivals at least four times a season. He also spoke of a pond, the Harvest Goddess' Pond.

I checked out the large cobble stone area that seemed like where they hold the festivals. It was protected from the cliff by an old rickety fence. Tucked in a small corner of the mountaintop was the pond. It glistened in the early evening light; tiny flowers dotted the area around it along with bamboo and other types of plants.

I left the luscious pond and walked back towards the path. At the other edge of the cliff was a small platform. It was newly built and seemed pretty stable. I sat at the edge of the area and took in the breath taking scenery.

On the Konohana half of the mountain was mostly bamboo and other eastern-Asian plants only towards the middle the plants of Konohana began to blend with the Bluebell. Mostly traditional western plants. It was interesting to see but there seemed to be a river running down the Konohana side of the mountain. It starts from the top of the mountain than slowly makes it way down to the small village at the bottom of valley. Bluebell mimicked the same actions only there was a missing river.

I gazed down at the small towns each had it's own set of people walking around and doing their own activities; Kana mending his horses, Georgia with her's, Ash herding his animals into his barn, Nori watering her plants, even Mako roaming his orchard. Everyone had their own special job.

I sighed and looked towards the sky, it was beginning to darken and the stars were slowly coming out. It made me remember the time I spent with Laney.

She wasn't the prettiest girl I ever met, but she her kindness made up for it. We were in the same chemistry class and her partner was my best friend. She was nice, really, she was nice. But there was always a chip on her shoulder. She could never get over something that had happened back when she was younger and whenever we talked she would switch the topic back to me. It was odd, always talking about yourself, but I was stupid kid in love. Or really what I thought was. As I picked up the cigarettes and alcohol Laney's image began to blur. Not literally, well I guess literally, but she slowly backed out of my life. Her only effort to pull me out of the alcohol was that it made my clothes smell bad.

Now if you were her boyfriend what would you do? Well, I just let it roll, at least someone was loving me was all I could think. I thought she loved me, but as her image blurred so did her personality. By the time I dumped her all I knew about her was all I knew was when we started, she was nice.

It was odd seeing her again; it felt like college again. I didn't want it to feel like college again. I wanted it to feel different, like some fated experience. But it wasn't, it was just a sad nice girl, her friend (I think), and her old boyfriend.

A cold breeze tossed my auburn hair and ran an ocean of goose bumps up my whole body. I was just done with all of this shit; Laney's problems, my stupid conceited self, and everyone's expectations. Why couldn't we all just get over ourselves?

I got up and began to head down the mountain, it was getting late and I needed to get up early tomorrow to start dealing with everyone's problems again.

…

I was about half was down the mountain, near the waterfall, when a small lantern swung back and forth in the blackness. I squinted my eyes and found its owner, Reina. She was still dressed in her blue dress that she wore on that day I first saw her. She held the small lantern and wore a huge satchel that must have weighed a ton because she was slightly tilted to that side of her body.

I jogged up to her.

"Hey." She stopped and I slowed my jog and met her on the small bridge and she stared at me.

I shoved my hands into my pockets and kicked a pebble off the bridge. It hit the river below with a small splosh.

"Whatcha doing here so late at night?" I asked.

"I could ask the same thing to you." Her voice was monotone as she raised an eyebrow.

"I asked first." This girl looked fun to tease, plus I was in dire need of a mood lightening.

"I wanted to research a plant that only blooms at night."

"Mind if I come with you?"

"If you want to." She walked past me and headed towards the summit.

…

We were back at the summit and she made a quick turn for the Harvest Goddess' Pond.

"Hey Reina what are we doing by the pond?"

"This is where the plant is dumb ass."

"Wow wow. Calm down." She threw me a glare and bent down to a spot near the water's edge. A small blue flower had just begun to open its petals as a sparkly mist burst out of its middle.

Holding a small vile in the mist, Reina sort of scooped the mist into the vile the capped it quickly. She held it in front of her face and examined the contents.

She had a small smile on her lips as she stared into the plant's mist.

…

After awhile of staring at the plant, we left and began our trek down the mountain.

We were at the entrance to the town and Reina paid no attention as I waited for her to talk to me.

"Reina! Wait!" She immediately stopped and stood still. I sighed and jogged over to.

"Reina I know it's a little late to ask but what is that?" I pointed to the vile she clutched in her fist.

She threw me a look of disbelief then shook her head.

"It's the pollen of this plant. I waited all season of this night so I could collect some. I have another flower that I dug up earlier that has a stamen. This pollen enables me to produce more of this plant. I'm still researching if its been discovered yet."

"Huh." That was the most I'd heard her talk, ever.

"Don't just say 'huh'. This is a huge discovery, well possibly, in the scientific world. This plant is of very few in its species to bloom in the night."

"That's pretty cool."

"Yes. Yes it is 'pretty cool'." She began to speed walk towards the town, that girl really didn't want to talk to me.

But who really gave a shit; I wanted to talk to her.

"Reina!" She jumped a little at my yell and turned slightly around to see me. "Can I come over sometime to see the seed that the pollen produces?"

I could see her smile. The moon just shown on her face and lit her mouth as she whispered "maybe".

Clouds glided in front of the moon and Reina walked back to her house. I lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling. It was probably the middle of the night, and I really needed to sleep for tomorrow. But for some reason all I think about was that green-eyed botanist.

**Hey everyone! I hope you all like Philip and Laney's past! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

I slipped the lettering into Dirk's mailbox and turned towards the shipping box. I guess I should tell you, I named my cow Talfy. It was a family name that father named his first cow, it also looked like a Talfy.

I slipped the freshly harvested corn and radishes into the shipping bin. I scrubbed those bastards all morning long just to get them looking that nice. Dad taught me a few things before I left for the farm. Whenever you ship anything, make sure it's always in top condition weather it low quality or not. Next, at least water your crops twice a day, it helps speed up their growth. Lastly, when everything seems done its not. Go forging around the town or type of scenery.

I closed the lid to the red bin and headed towards the mountain. I've forged around here once or twice before, but not really too often.

…

It couldn't have been more than and hour since I began when I came across the waterfall. It was so majestic as the roaring water splashed against each other to create such a peaceful stream. I began to cross the small bridge when a bit of blue fabric caught my eye.

An odd smirk crossed my face as I began to climb the rocky surface to that odd girl.

By the time I got her, she had noticed me and was chuckling at me for climbing all the way there to talk to her.

"Hey there… Reina…" I breathed as I plopped myself down next to her. As soon as she thought I saw her smile her face contorted back to it's old stoical way.

She nodded and went back to reading a book on plants.

We sat there for sometime not saying anything. The fluffy clouds danced in wind currents and birds maneuvered around them. It felt so comfortable. No pressure was being hovered over me by the towns' people; it was like the emptiness that I thought was never going away was actually being filled.

Even though is was just Reina and I sitting and not saying any words it was so relaxing. All the effects drugs, alcohol, and cigarettes had on me was nothing compared to that feeling. I could have sat there all day until I realized the time.

The late afternoon sun played on my face causing me to open my eyes and find no Reina to be there. Reina had put her book away and begun to slowly descend down the steep slope to the mountain path. I must have dozed off, because it took a second for me to realize where the hell I was again.

By the time I really woke up, Reina was gone and I was left discombobulated in the middle of a forest.

I climbed down the mountain and to the path where I proceeded to jog down the path till my eye caught sight of a raven-haired beauty.

"Reina! Wait!" She didn't stop, and I roughly grabbed her shoulder. She stopped and went to pull out an earphone from her ear.

"Philip?"

"Reina… um…uh… wait!" I threw off my rucksack and opened the worn flap. Rummaging around I pulled out a delicate Blue Magic flower. Closing the flap, I threw the sack back over my shoulder and handed the flower to Reina.

"Philip?"

"For you. I know you like to research plants and stuff, so um I thought you might like to pull apart this flower."

"Thank you."

She gently took the flower from my hand and cradled it in her own.

She smiled quickly, but I saw it. A quick flash of her teeth and it was gone. Her rosy lips parted and I could see it.

As soon as it left, so did I. I bid her farewell and headed back for the town. I needed to stock up on seeds for the up and coming fall season.

…

"Thanks so much Gombe." I tucked the last bag of seeds into my rucksack and smiled at the old man.

"No problem. If you got any questions on those tree saplings just as Mako. That man would be more than happy to help you out on that subject."

"Yeah it's his passion isn't it?"

"Yes. He truly loves those trees. Even more than his own niece! Hahahahaha! I crack myself up!" The small old man shook in laughter as I left the small shop.

The sky was just beginning to fade to dusk as I strolled to the farm. I had it all planned out in my head. I even drew a very poorly made picture.

I entered my farm and took out the picture. I sighed; the fields were not what the picture showed. I still had most of my farm covered in grass. Only a small portion of the farm was actually tilled and planted. But even the corn needed to cut down and dried. The picture I drew was more of a fancy that was probably never going to happen.

The picture had the pond breaming with fish, but mind was barely filled with water. The picture had in the back of my house two long rows of fruit trees. Which at that point were no more than just grass and a few old stumps left behind by Lillian or someone even before her. My farm was in whole a very large field of grass at that point.

I ran a sweaty hand through my greasy hair and headed towards the barn. I still had to put away my animals before I could start on anything.

…

It was at least five thirty in the morning when I awoke. The dawn shined so slightly through the small window in my room. I yawned and dressed. Grabbing my rucksack, still filled with seeds, and headed downstairs to the kitchen to grab a quick cup of Joe.

It was early yes, and I still had a lot of work to do, but another one of dad's sayings is 'there is always time for a quick cup of Joe.

I drowned the hot liquid down my throat and headed towards the door.

A cigarette stuck between my teeth and an ok breakfast in my stomach, the day on the farm had officially begun.

…

I kissed the top of Talfy's head and closed the small gate that held the animals in their little grazing area. It wasn't very much but the animals stayed in place and got nowhere near the crops.

I crossed the small path that separated my fields from my barn and began my work. Placing my rucksack down near the watering hole I opened the flap and extracted the long bladed scythe. Holding the grass in one hand and cut it with another I proceeded to comb the fields of all their grass.

…

It was way late into the afternoon when I finished at least half of the field. Signing, my work was still not done. Crossing the field I ventured over to the tiny storage shed by the house. Opening its rusty doors, I grabbed the old rickety rack and wheel barrel. Headed back for the field and began to rack up the fodder that I cut from that day by placing it into the wheel barrel.

…

I wheeled the last load into the barn and placed it neatly into the food dispenser for later use. Wiping a river of sweat off my forehead I pushed the wheel barrel over to the corner of the room and headed out of the barn.

Walking over to Talfy, I lead the little calf to the barn. I gathered up my two chickens and head over to the barn when something flew over my head. The darkness of night was just settling over my farm and the light attached to my barn was making everything not in light pitch black.

It was an odd feeling that weird object gave me, but I still had to put my chickens away. I could always investigate in the morning.

…

I flicked on the light in my kitchen and watched the room fill with light. I went for my cigarettes on the small table when a huge bird hit the window near the door. Jumping a good foot, I dropped my cigarettes and turned around. Opening the door again, I peered outside.

A dirty white owl lay on the ground outside my window. A rain had just begun to fall and the dirty on its feathers had begun to clump together and create a very muddy bird.

Lifting up the soft creature, I carried it over the sink the kitchen.

Carefully running some luke-warm water, I washed the mud from its feathers and toweled it down. Wrapping it in a blanket, I took an old cardboard box from when I just moved in and cut a few holes for the bird to breath and placed it in there.

I placed the box near the door and grabbed my cigarettes once again. Shoved the small cylinder into my mouth and bright my lit lighter to the tip. I closed the top of the lighter and headed for the stairs. Only as I was about to go up something caught me eye.

The calendar.

I ripped off the paper that read 'August' and replaced it with the one that said 'September'.

**Hey everyone! I hope you don't mind the filler. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

I carried the cardboard box over to the small cart and carefully placed the box on the hard wooden floor. I closed the small door to the cart and walked over to the barn where Hallo was prancing around Talfy.

"Hallo! Hallo! Her girl!" I called to her as I walked towards the fence that held her in. She didn't turn and reply to my call as I hoped but she did stop making my poor calf dizzy for a minute.

I opened the gate and headed for the barn. Inside was her saddle and reigns. I threw the long leather strap over my neck and carried the other in my arms. By the time I got outside again, she was once again making the poor calf dizzy.

"Hallo! Here girl!" She stopped once again and waited for my to place the blanket and saddle on her. I attached the reigns to her saddle and lead her out of the grazing area and over to the cart.

Quickly attaching her to the cart, I climbed on top of the horse and we were off.

I wasn't too early in the morning and the sun was almost at high noon. So I headed for the closest animal shop I could think of; Kana's.

I left my tunnel of trees and made a quick right turn to the horse ranch. It was a short ride, but Hallo seemed pleased with it all the same. I attached her to a small post outside Kana's ranch and grabbed the cardboard box in the cart.

The small ring-ting-a-ling of the bells from the door welcomed me into the shop as tiny puppies came bouncing over to me. I held the box high over my head as to not scare the poor bird, but to no avail the big dogs came and practically knocked me over.

I was just about give into the mutts when the small bells rang again and the dogs' owner walked in.

"Hey there Philip! How's Hallo?" As soon as the dogs saw his presence they left me and went straight for him.

"Just fine, just fine." He began to head for the small counter in the corner of the room to sit on the small stool.

"Soooooooo… What can I get you?"

"Well I was wondering if you could help me with this owl?"

"Owl?"

"Yeah," I began to set the cardboard box down on the counter and open the lid when the bird suddenly burst out. It flew around the room for a good minute then perched itself on a ceiling beam watching us. "It flew into my window last night and I was wondering if you could tell me if it's ok and all?"

"Sure… But it may take all day for that thing to come down. You have other errands to run today?"

"Uh... yeah I guess…"

"Well, come on down around sunset. I'll probably have her down by then and we can go from there."

"Alright." I shrugged and left the horse guy to his business.

…

I slowly trotted back to the farm and detached Hallo from the cart. I took off her saddle and other stuff, but left it on the fence; we would be going out later that day. I grabbed the wheel barrel from the barn and headed back for the rest of the field.

…

My watch said it was around 2:33 PM and I was having a relaxing smoke when I finished the last part of my field. The only part left was the backfield that was nestled in behind my house. It was long and just wide enough to fit two long rows of fruit trees.

I pulled my mini map out and examined the work that I finished today. Most of my farm was mostly dirt now and well it couldn't stay like that for long. The nutrients from the soil would wash away soon and I had to plant alfalfa or start with some long-term crops that could hold the soil.

I spit out my cigarette and crushed it underneath my boot as I shoved the map back into my pocket. Opening the flap to my rucksack I checked how many seeds I had left and sighed. Gombe had given me a special on the tree saplings and now I was in possession of about three tea and two apple trees.

There was a small area before the pond that looked like it could hold the three tea saplings. So I once again got to work and began to cut down the grass and wheel it one by one to the barn for the animals to eat later in the season.

By the time I finished cutting the grass and tilling the ground so it was ready for the trees sunset was upon me and Hallo was anxiously pacing around the grazing area.

I lead Talfy into the barn and gently lifted the sleepy chickens out of their little area and placed them in the barn.

As I flicked on the light, I reattached Hallo to the cart and headed back for the horse ranch.

…

"Kana! Kana!" The small ring of bells hummed in my ears as the buff man came out of the back room with a soft white owl perched on top of his head.

"Hey there Philip. I got her sort of trained. Mostly she can just fly around and sit on you." He began to lift his hand up to his head where the bird stepped on.

As he brought the bird down, he stretched out his arm in front of me. "Here take her."

"Uh…" I held out my arm as he did and she stepped on just like that.

"What do you want to name her?"

"What?"

"Name, Phil, name."

"Oh... uh… I guess Snow."

"Snow? Ok man. You're the boss." Kana scribbled something down on a piece of paper and slipped it into a huge thick book.

I was about to leave the store when Kana yelled something out to me.

"What?"

"Phil here." Out stretched in his hand was a small box of owl treats. I took them and shoved them into my rucksack. As I left the store, Snow left my arm and soared high in the sky as Hallo and I left the horse ranch and returned home.

I led Hallo to the barn and locked the door behind her. As I closed the small gate to the grazing area, Snow suddenly landed on my head.

I jumped a little at her, but she just gripped on to the long clumps of my hair as I slowly left my farm again. For that night I decided to go to Yun's restaurant and have a warm dinner. I had just gotten a new member of the farm and it was a special occasion.

I lit a cigarette and slowly strolled past Kana's ranch again and into the small Asian town. The red lanterns from everyone's houses were in full light as I walked along the streets. Most of the shops had closed and everyone was getting ready for dinner.

Just as I approached Yun's restaurant I spit out my cigarette and grinded it into the soil. I entered the small house and heard a familiar bell ring from the door above.

Instead of a little old woman's head popping up, Ying's head came up from behind the counter. The smile on her face widen to a grin.

"Hi Philip!"

"Hello Ying. Where's your grandma today?" Instead of taking a booth I sat in a small stool at the counter.

"Oh she's cooking a few orders right now. Is that your new owl? She's pretty. What's her name?" Ying's small hand reached out for Snow, it was really cute. I lifted my arm out for Snow and left her step on to it. Slowly bringing her down I let her rest on the counter where Ying could pet her.

"Her name's Snow. I actually just got her today."

"I wish I had a pet. Grandma won't let me have one just incase I'm allergic. But to tell you the truth before I came here I got a ton of shots so I'm not allergic to any farm animals at all." The little girl leaned in close, almost like she was telling me a secret.

"Oh really? If so you should come down to my farm some time and see the place. It's really coming along."

"Oh can I?!" Her eyes lit up like the flame from my lighter.

"Ying! Don't you have some chopsticks to dry in the kitchen?" The familiar sound of the old woman's voice rung in my ears as she watched the little girl run into the back of the restaurant.

"Hey Yun."

"Hi there Philip. What can I get you today?"

"I think I'll go with the fried rice and apricot wine."

"Mmm sounds delicious. The perfect summer dish." The old woman scribbled the order down on a small note pad and left with it. I heard some shouting in the back room and the old woman was back out again with the wine.

"Thanks Yun." I sipped at the wine taking in the sweet taste of the apricot.

"Did you just get that bird today?"

"Hmm? Yeah, her name's Snow. She actually flew into my window last night and I took her Kana's this morning."

"Good call. Not that I think Grady couldn't do a better job, you still just started farming and going to Bluebell just for a bird seems a little much."

"True, true. But this bird," I began to pet Snow's feathers as she snoozed, "is really something else."

We both stared at Snow for a little while longer before Ying's little voice caught her grandma off guard and sent her running to the back of the restaurant.

When she came back, Ying was carrying a large plate covered in browned rice with vegetables and egg sticking out.

"Here Philip." Her small hands lifted up the large dish and her small head barely was noticeable. "I made it myself. This is my first dish that a customer is going to eat!" A smile danced on her face as I took the plate and dug my fork into it.

I shoveled the meal into my mouth and smiled. "This is very good Ying." I ruffled the top of her head and watched her skip back to the kitchen happily.

I was about to take another bite when Yun sighed.

"Thank you for doing that Philip."

"What do you mean?"

"Ying is sick and can't go outside very much so when I told her she can learn to cook she was very happy. I hope it wasn't too bad."

"It was terrific. I don't think you have to worry about that girl. She will definitely get better, trust me." I placed a reassuring hand on the old woman's small one. WE held hands for a while before a small ring of the doorbell jingled through the restaurant. Yun took away her hand and I started eating again, when a familiar voice caught my ears.

"Hey there Yun!"

The stool next me scratched against the floor and Hiro slapped my back, hard.

"Hi there Hiro." I grumbled, man this kid really knew what buttons to push.

"Hey Phil! How's the farming? I haven's seen you around that often."

"Yeah, I was hiding from you. No, the farm's great. Just got an owl to be exact." I began to brush Snow's feathers again and Hiro looked up at her.

"She's a beaut'."

"Yeah, she kind of flew into my window last night."

"Nice."

"Yeah…" Our conversation trailed off and I began to eat some more of the fried rice when Hiro ordered his food.

Yun shortly brought it over and Hiro and I ate in silence for sometime.

I had long finished my dinner and Hiro was just getting his taken away. I pushed my empty wine glass and called over Yun again.

"One beer."

"Make that two Yun." Hiro voice suddenly came back into my ears and it scared the hell out of me.

Yun came back with the beer and I started to take out my cigarettes. But for one second I sat froze contemplating if I should smoke or not. Mumbling 'Fuck it' I pulled out the almost empty packet and brought one of the cylinders to my mouth.

I lit the cigarette and took a long drag; it was nice after a long day on the farm. Hiro didn't protest and I let out the smoke.

We sat there quiet. A lot of the older tourists and their children began to leave and some more middle-aged people came into the restaurant. The bar began to fill and my cigarette was about half way done when Hiro started up the conversation again.

"You really shouldn't be smoking but I'll let you off just this once."

I took the cigarette away from my mouth and chuckled at him.

"Really?"

"What? I saw you working on your farm today it looks damn good. So I can let you indulge this once right?"

"Yeah, right." I took in another drag and pulled out my small map.

"What the hell is that?"

"Well excuse me for my poor drawing skills but it's going to be my farm in about one – two years."

"Wait what the hell is that?" Hiro pointed down into the paper and I began to explain my plan.

More and more people began to gather and order. Yun and Ying were running back and forth carrying drinks and small nuts. I don't I had ever talked about something so small so passionately. This farm was actually becoming an interest to me.

Initially I just took the farm for a new change of pace and hopefully a new out look on life, but it was becoming more than that. I owned animals now. I created relationships with the residents that would probably last a lifetime. I never thought I actually had a since of accomplishment going on around me.

By the time I finished with Hiro it was about midnight. We walked together just chatting, girls and stuff, parted at the clinic and I continued till I reached my farm.

Snow flew high above my head making small figure eights as I checked my mail. Usually nothing was in there, but for some reason that day there was a small white letter lying on its side. I reached in and grabbed the letter. Shoving it into my pocket, I whistled Snow and we went into the tunnel of trees.

…

I toweled down my hair and sat on my bed. Snow had tucked herself into her feathers and I was about to got to bed when I remembered the letter. I ripped it open and unfolded the paper. It was a letter from my parents saying… they were going to visit.

_Dear Phil,_

_ Your mother and I have decided to take a small vacation. Mostly you mother wants to see you compete in the cooking festival in two weeks. Good luck, I tried telling her you still needed more time, but you know her. We'll be coming on Friday the 6__th__ of September. We'll be staying at the inn so don't worry about beds._

_ Love always,_

_ Your father and mother_

**_Hey everyone! I hope you all liked the new turn! Review!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

I ran a dirty hand through my sweaty hair and stood up straight. The early fall sun grinded into my body as I cracked my back. I just had finished planting the tea tree saplings and it was time to plant the actual fall seeds.

I turned my baseball hat around dramatically like Ash Ketchum and crossed my path and over to the barren side of my farm and began to plant the seeds.

…

I lit the cigarette and glanced down at my watch it was around four thirtyish and I was one fertilizer short.

Scooping up my rucksack I dashed out of my farm and ran past the horse ranch. The sun in the sky was just turning a light orange and I picked the pace and sped to Gombe's shop.

I got there and threw open the door, the old man was snoozing at the counter and Nori was just setting a small throw blanket on top of him.

She smiled at my presence. "Hello there Philip."

"Nori… fer…ta…lizer…."

"Oh! You must need some more correct?" She glided over to a tall shelf behind the counter and grabbed four fertilizers. I caught my breath and chucked the cigarette out the door.

"Thanks I'm one short. Here's the money." I handed her the money and she gave the other three when I only paid for one.

"Nori I can't take this. You must need the money more than I do." I didn't really wanted to say that, but if no one noticed there wasn't very many tourists wandering around.

"Philip, I must insist on this one. I believe that your farm will definitely make our village prosper once again. Please take them."

I reluctantly took the extra fertilizer and left for my farm once again. But before the sunset I made a quick stop at the town hall.

Ina was there at the front desk reading a magazine and a small kid was by her side playing with some legos. As soon as the small bell from the door rang Ina looked up and smiled at me.

"Hi Philip! How's it going?" She closed the magazine and the kid stood up and walked over to her.

"Good. I was wondering … about the cooking festival…"

"Ah… you want to compete right?"

"Yeah." The kid peered into my eyes, it was kind of freaky. "I was wondering what type of dish I should make."

"The order usually is salad, soup, main, lastly the dessert. Wait I have a calendar that has a lot of this on it." She turned around and began to rummage around through drawers and shelves when the kid stood on his tiptoes and stared at me.

I bent down and smiled, trying my best to be nice to this kid. Trust me it was hard, "Hey there kid. My name's Philip. I'm this town's farmer."

The kid didn't say anything only stared at me.

I was about to say something when Ina yelled and slapped down a small square paper.

"Here it is Philip, the calendar. It had festivals, birthdays, all those types of things."

"Thanks Ina." I took the calendar and smiled.

"Oh, Philip before you leave I forgot to ask you your birthday when you first came here."

"It's …um…" For a good minute I couldn't remember my birthday. Not that it wasn't important it was just so odd that I didn't know it. "Oh yeah, it's March 18, 1992."

"Great. I'll tell everyone your birthday next council meeting. Oh yes Philip I'd like to introduce you to my son Rahi. He's my little mayor in training."

"Nice to meet you Rahi. I'll be going then." I left the odd mayor family and jogged back to my farm.

I inserted the fertilizer into the soil and whistled for Snow. I held up a treat and she snatched it up in a quick second. I left her to munch on her treat and headed for the barn.

…

I whistled for Snow and she landed on my head with ease and surprisingly no pain. We left the dark farm and entered my warmish house. The fall was slowly creeping up on me even if it was still only the third of September. I grabbed the teakettle and filled it full of water, turning on the burner letting the flame lick the sides of the kettle.

The cold weather was just coming and my parents were due in three days. The place really needed to be cleaned.

I glanced around the house and surveyed the mess. Snow's newspapers had long needed to be changed, dust was once again collecting on everything, and the boxes still needed to be folded and put away.

Sighing, I grabbed a ramen and poured the water into the small cup.

I drank the soupy goodness and chucked it into the overflowing garbage can. I wiped my mouth with the back of my sleeve and went to work.

…

The morning sun just shinned through the curtains as I was blinded by it. I opened a crusty eye, letting the burning light into my pupil. I rubbed the other and glanced around my first floor. The place was pretty damn clean for a bachelor.

I rolled over to my side and let my head hit the hardwood floor. Snow didn't move an inch as I watched her slowly unfold her feather. Yawning I got up and went for the bathroom.

The stairs that day seemed like the pyramid of Giza. Too lazy to give a shit I went to kitchen sink, splashed some water on my face and headed out for the morning chores.

…

"Talfy you seem to be getting big. I'll have to buy a milker soon." The once small calf was now two times its size. I brushed her sides and lead her over to a large piece of grass. Closing the gate to the grazing area I headed over to my fields. The place was coming out pretty good.

I filled my tiny can with as much water as possible and headed to work.

By the time I finished it was way late into the afternoon.

Struggling with my shirt, I finally got it off my body and threw it over near my rucksack. Even though it was just the beginning of fall and the evenings were becoming increasingly colder, the afternoon sun still burned through my skin and reacted the melanin in my skin. September always did this back at home too, but it seemed here in the twin villages that trees changed even though it was still considered summer for two more days.

I surveyed my work again and smiled, at least half of the field was covered by seeds. Most of them were fall seeds I had bought for Gombe, but the last three rows were wheat. Gombe said I only had to water that crop when it was in seeds form. As soon as that crop matured to a leafy little thing I could let the Harvest Goddess and Mother Nature take over.

I whistled for Snow, she came a little late and carried something in her little beak. As I held up my arm for her, she settled down with ease and nudged her head forward. I held up my other hand and she dropped a tiny mother mouse in it. I looked into my palm and cringed.

"Thanks Snow. I'll just save this for later." I watched her make a tiny smile and look over near the barn. In that small second I took advantage of the situation and chucked the mouse into the far woods near the edge my property. As she looked back I grinned and held up a treat.

AS she about to take it from my hand I threw it into the sky. It soared through the air past the trees and so did Snow. She caught it in mid air as it just suspended in the air.

She came down back to my head and I left the farm. I was starving and Yun's restaurant was closed. Even though it was closed I still headed for town. Hiro had come by in the middle of my crop planting and told me to have dinner with him.

I dug my hand into my pockets and found what I was looking for, my cigarettes. Taking one I brought it to my mouth and lit the small goodness. Taking a long drag the sun was beginning to set and I hopped the low boxwood row that separated the street and me from the clinic. I didn't knock when I came to the door, instead I opened it and went over to the counter. Doc Ayame was there with her butt high in the air. I rung the small bell and watched her shoot up with a start.

"Hi there Philly." I normally don't let people call me Philly, but this woman is to persistent for me.

"Hey Doc." She glared at me I smirked back. Taking out my cigarette I blew a mouth full of smoke into her face.

"Philly, you smoke that shit in here again I will literally kill you. Hiro-chan here will help me too. Right Hiro-chan?" The doc yelled over to my back as my little friend came up confused till he saw my cigarette.

He instantly ripped the mostly used cylinder out of my fingers and threw it into the sink behind the doc.

"Philip we're gonna be late. See you later Doctor." Hiro pushed me towards the door and waved good-bye to the doc at the small time.

We had walked to the tunnel in silence and waited by the little red shipping box. The sun was becoming lower in the sky as we waited for our other friend.

I was about to take out another cigarette when Hiro grabbed it from my grasp. I was seriously done with this kid.

"Look Phil, we both know its horrible for you. I thought you were smarter than this. If give you nicotine patches will you stop."

I looked up at the young doctor in training and chuckled as I shook my head. "Hiro you're a doctor right?"

"Yeah." He was taken back by my question obviously not following.

"Well, you should understand that everyone does things for different reasons. Smoking for me is not just a habit I wanted to make."

I wasn't done yet, but Kana came jogging over with a small sack bouncing on his pack. "Sorry guys. Ready?"

"Yeah, what the hell took so long man?" I slapped the guy on his back and he laughed.

"Sorry, Lillian wanted some seeds from Gombe but couldn't make today."

Him and I small talked during the whole walk through the tunnel. Hiro silently walked behind us in very deep thought. I could tell he was trying to figure out the reason. That kid was so easy to read.

When we came up to Howard's café, we waited for sometime in the dark for Lillian. She came about five minutes late and was talking to Kana when Hiro pulled me aside.

"Phil, what was the reason? Was it the break up?"

I laughed, this kid was so sheltered and naïve. "Hiro you of all people should know. You're a doctor right?"

"GUYS COME ON I'M STARVING!" Kana and Lillian were holding hands in the small doorway of the café.

I left the little doctor in the dark to think out what I said and jogged to meet up with my other friends.

**Hey everyone! sorry i haven't written much lately. I was packing my brother for college and just drove him up! He's going to RISD! I proud of him but hell miss him. Wish him good luck with his new life! Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

As our small trio entered the packed café I saw Laney and Howard both tense up. I chuckled a little and told my friends I'd order for us at the counter and for them to grab a table.

"Hey Howard." He seemed to relax a bit at my friendly tone, dummy.

"Hello Philip. What can I get you and your friends?" He pulled a small note pad and a very bedazzled pen.

"I'll take two omelet rices, and two mushroom pastas. To drink … um … two herb tea and two red wine glasses."

"Anything else?"

"Naw. Thanks man." I left the counter and bee lined for my friends. I was about sit when I felt a presence of someone behind me.

I turned around and smirked at the florist.

"Hello Philip."

"Hi Cam. Nice evening right?" This guy again? Great.

"Yeah, actually it's perfect for the flowers. Wait! That's not what I'm here for."

"Oh? And what are you here for?" I felt like a teenage girl from that movie 'Mean Girls', I think it was.

"I don't want you associating with Laney any longer. She is very hurt from your last encounter."

I laughed and sat down in the small chair next to Kana. "Don't worry Cammo-o-boy I won't. Ever. Again."

He seemed a little scared of my words but bounced right back to his old bubbly self when Lillian asked him how his flowers were doing.

They conversed for some time, I could tell that Kana was uncomfortable with Lillian talking to Cam so familiarly. I nudged the big hulk and asked him where Hiro was. I knew where the kid was but I just wanted my other friend to relax tonight. It was a nice evening and he shouldn't worry about Lillian to much.

"I'm not really sure what happened to Hiro. He was right behind you when we were walked to the cafe right?"

"Yeah. Maybe he's late? You know girl stuff?" I had to implant an idea in his head so the hulk wouldn't worry to much.

The food came over and we all feasted. Hiro came in the middle of our dinner and Kana asked where he was.

"Oh me? I was just taking a stroll."

"Doing what?"

"Just thinking." And that was that.

By the time we finished our food, Howard called over the café's hustle and bustle that closing time was in ten minutes. Kana and Lillian took the money from Hiro and I for the dinners and went up to pay.

We left the café full and happy. Kana and Lillian played up ahead of Hiro and I as we all walked back to the tunnel. When we got to the dark tunnel, the couple parted with a loving kiss and left dramatically just for the audience.

As the last three of us walked through the interior of the mountain, I took out my packet of cigarettes. I slipped the cylinder into my mouth and lit it with a small match. The torches that lit our way through the tunnel seemed so bright compared to my cigarette.

I glanced at my two friends. Kana looked like he was still worried about Lillian and Hiro seemed like he was about to pass out if you made him sit down. Those two were like a comedy duo. I chuckled a little and the two comedians glanced up or down at me. By the time either one of them was about to ask what was so funny we left the tunnel and stood in the pitch darkness.

My cigarette was down to the orange and I smashed it underneath my boot. Hiro yawned and Kana cracked his knuckles. "Looks like it's time to leave." Hiro barely spoke.

"Yeah. I got to get up early tomorrow. You know Hiro, my parents might come early."

"Ooh good luck man. I'll see you both." Kana said as he turned and headed for his ranch.

Hiro and I nodded to each other as a good bye.

…

I let the freezing cold water run down my body as I barely had my open. Mornings were becoming harder and harder to get up when all you did all day was manual labor. Don't get me wrong it's not like I don't like it, but it really puts a huge pressure on you.

I lazily opened one eye and poured the shampoo into my hair. Scrubbing the bubbles through my hair, I closed my eyes again. It was so nice to be able choose when you wake up and go to bed. Dad had a set time when everybody in the house was supposed to get up and help on the farm or cook in the kitchen. Mom usually began breakfast and Dad dragged me out into the fields to water the crops or tend to the animals. For three hours we'd do that then, only then, would we eat breakfast. It was horrible. My dad and I would come stumbling into the house dirty and sweaty. We'd eat then go foraging. It was horrible. After that we'd ship that shit and mine a bit before headed home for dinner. No lunch or snacks. Maybe if I remember the night before, I would sneak a fiber bar into my own sack. It was horrible.

Did I happen not to mention it was HORRIBLE? Yes that is spelled H-O-R-R-I-B-L-E. I yawned one more time and stretched my aching arm to turn off the water when someone opened my shower curtain.

My eyes shot open and stared at my mother grinning a wide toothy grin. Her flaming red hair sort of tamed more that usual and her wrinkles seemed to increase from last season.

"MOM?!" Her soft orange dress fluttered a tad from my open window in my room. Her light blue sleeveless shirt was as usual undone and her old beaten sneakers were still stuck to her feet. Looks like I was right. They did come early.

"JACK! I FOUND HIM! HE'S HIDING IN THE BATHROOM!"

"Mom! I naked! How the hell can I hiding if I'm showering?"

"Don't you use that tone with me young man! Just wait until you father comes up here."

"JUST LET ME FINISH SHOWERING IN PEACE!"

I slid the curtain closed and finished washing out my hair. I turned off the water and opened the curtain half expecting my parents to still be standing there grinning happily. But they weren't.

Sighing I left the bathroom and dressing. I had practically clean out my room to find a set of clean cargo pants and white t-shirt. I slipped my boots on and clomped down the stairs. My mom was already running around the kitchen cooking and my dad was sipping a hot cup of coffee.

My parents didn't look up when I came down, but when I sat down on the small cushion next to my dad he glanced at me.

The house was way to quiet for my liking and I could tell my dad was waiting for me to talk. "Um, you guys came early?"

"Don't you have something to say to your mother?" My father's voice was hard and cold. Great.

"Sorrymom." I mumbled.

"I can't here you Philip."

"Sorrymom."

"Philip."

"SORRY!" I yelled. And crossed my arms. Man whenever I'm with those people I always feel like I'm still five years old.

"Thank you Philip. Now you and your father have some farm work to do." My mom spoke in her soft old woman voice. She really was very level headed.

"Wait! WHAT!"

"Yes. Your father _volunteered_ to help you."

"Dad," I took a deep breath, "I really don't need any help."

"Nonsense!" He said waving his hand, "Of coarse you do, when we came in this morning this placed had so much potential that I could help you with."

"Fine…"

"Boys you better get going before the sun really does get high in the sky."

"Thank you dear for the coffee." My dad walked over to my mom and kissed her softly on the lips. Ugh. Old people love.

I left the house and immediately went to my barn. Talfy shuffled over to me and mooed. I combed her head with my hand and smiled at the female cow. "I there girl, I'll get you a milker today alright?"

She happily mooed back as I lead her out of the barn and over near a fresh grassy area. I brushed her down with my brush and whipped a fresh layer of sweat off my forehead. I slipped the brush into my rucksack and turned around to see my dad smiling.

"Nice cow son."

"Thanks dad."

"But you should wait to brush before you get the chickens. Those poor dears are probably running around frantic for food."

"Ok, ok." We went into the barn and grabbed the two chickens, collected their eggs and brought them outside to their little pen.

We left the animals and went towards the fields. I took out my watering can and filled it with water. My dad took out his watering can; yes he did bring his own tools, and helped my water. It was around ten when we took a break. I lit my cigarette and offered some to my old man. Rarely he smokes, mostly with me when my mom isn't watching.

We looked over our work and watched the smoke rise into the sky. Mom was probably ready with breakfast.

I took one last puff of smoke then chucked the cylinder to the dirt below. I crushed it underneath my foot and shifted my sack on my back.

"You want to get some food? Mom's probably done now."

"Sure."

We headed for the house and eat in silence. Mom took away the dishes and my dad and I set out for work again.

We made it to the fields and stared at the vast soil filled field.

"Sooooo…. What did you invasion?" I had a plan of my own, as you all know, but who knows what's going on up in his own skull.

"This isn't my farm son, this is yours. Tell me what you want done and I'll do it."

It never occurred to me that my dad was actually here to help me get started. The only reason he bossed me around when I was younger was because I lived on his property. And now that I own this land I can boss him around. I don't know why but that idea excited me. I quickly took out my little drawing and explained to him where I wanted the plants. He didn't speak during the whole explanation, only nodding.

We headed out to town and I showed him where Gombe lived, Dad bartered with Gombe and somehow got a huge variety of tree seeds. I just stood back watched the two old men fight it was actually quite entertaining. It went on for about three hours; around the middle of it Nori came over and stood next to me.

I had gone outside and started to smoke a cigarette to pass the time. It seemed like she didn't care anymore.

"Your Dad really likes to barter." Her voice was very sweet and innocent.

"Yeah, he loves a good challenge. Expectedly bartering."

"Grandpa hates people like your father."

"Sucks for him then."

"Yes, it does. Please don't bring him here anymore."

"Sorry. He's my dad, once he knows where a good barterer is he never forgets. Ever."

"That's…"

"Great?"

"No, more like annoying, but do as you please."

"Thanks Nori."

"No problem, but please make good use of the seeds."

"Don't worry I will."

Nori left and after another hour and a half, my dad yelled for me and we struggle with the amount of seeds he got.

"Dad what ever possessed you to get so many seeds."

"Son, when you're my age and your farm is already so far along there's no changing it you wish you did this when you were just starting out. So your welcome."

"Thanks. I think."

"No problem." We walked back to my farm and began to plant the tree saplings that my father got for a steal.

**I think Tony is also known as Jack, i wasn't sure what you guys like to call him... i call him tony but my brother's room mate's name is tony... creepy... Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

We two lit our cigarettes and in hailed the toxic smoke. The nicotine began to swim through our veins and catapult itself through our hearts. By the time we crumpled the burned paper and tar we were half way back to the farmhouse and the sky was beginning to darken.

My dad's grey hair was just tickling his soft mousy brown hair and wrinkles dotted his face, but his hands. They were calloused and strong, like he worked everyday of his life on a farm. To be truthful we both were like that, and as mom always liked to say 'You can tell a person just by looking at their hands.' And she's right, my father and I both had the hands of manual laborers. Or as we like to call them, farmers.

We entered the house and glanced around, my mom would usually be setting out the meal on the table. Or at least be preparing it, but she was nowhere in site.

"Mom? Mom? Where are you?" I called up the steps.

"Nami! Nami!" My dad called her name, but he didn't seem as worried as I was.

By the time I had run up the stairs searched the upstairs and came back down, my dad had found the newspaper and settled down at the kitchen table.

I stood there flabbergasted. "Dad shouldn't you be worried? Mom is missing?! For Christ's sake she could be kidnapped, or old-lady napped!"

"Phil sit down. Relax." He patted the cushion next to him without looking up.

"RELAX? How can I relax when my mother is out there in a place she doesn't know and she could be lost!"

"Don't worry son, she'll come back."

"COME BACK! Dad the mountain took me days to navigate and map out! How can a fifty-year old woman navigate it without even going in there with a native?"

"Just sit down Philip, she'll come back. She usually does this."

"WHAT!" I sat down next to my father and stared at him. "Your telling me, she just goes wandering about around dinner time and you just let it fly?"

He neatly folded his paper and rested it down quietly. "Of course I worry. You wouldn't believe how I felt the first few times. She just sort of picked this up."

"Picked it up?"

"Yes. Around a week or two after you left she just started to wander around town aimlessly. No real place she needed to go, she'd just wander around. Sure I got worried. I even told her she should walk with me, but in the end she went alone.

"Son, your mother is getting old. I'm getting old. We just have different ways of copping with it."

"It?"

"Death, son, death."

"Your dying Dad?" I leaned in closer.

"We all do one day. And your mother and I are nearing that day." I sat back, resting on the palms of my hands and let it all sink in. It never occurred to me that my parents wouldn't be here any more. It just always seemed like they would always be here to support me when I failed once again.

I ran a hand through my auburn hair and watch my father lift up the paper again and begin to read.

We were silent and what needed to be said was said.

I believe twenty minutes went by before my mother came in, her sleeveless blue shirt over her orange dress was a tad dirty but not too much. Her hair was a little bit messy and some leaves dotted her hair but she was alive and home.

I immediately got up and hugged her. She felt so small all of a sudden. Her petit body hugged my torso and her little red head tucked into my shoulder. Her body was frailer than when I last saw her, but she was still mom.

"Hey." I smirked as she caressed my cheek.

"Hey." Her voice was sweet and old. Just the way I like it.

…

We were just strolling by Kana's house as my father spoke up.

"Nami where are we going?"

"I found a lovely old woman in town who said she owner a restaurant. I thought we could eat there tonight." She swung their entangled hands as I trailed behind them.

It was always like this. I mean when I was younger, sure I held hands, but they always led the way holding hands never letting me. I guess they didn't think twice about it, but one day the three of us swinging hands it was only the two of them. I never brought it up, I mean just man up right, but how could I? It was like a small part of my heart got left behind along with me, always lost behind the both of their love.

I watched them. They really were still in love. Even after all those years of fighting and staying up late waiting for me to come home. Worrying their brains out if the crops would fail or the farm would fall into yet another slump. Every year, year after year, they hung on strong and stagnant. It's hard to see them without each other. My mother on her own, or my dad as a bachelor again. It really is odd.

Marriage is such an odd thing. It's mostly just a signature on a piece of paper, but why do people make it into such a huge deal. Why do parents have to choose a head of time who their unborn kids will marry? Why don't some parents approve of their child's choice of partner? What is all the fuss about?

We crossed past the doctor's office and made our way over to the restaurant. You could tell from the red lanterns, Ying was just hanging. She stood on her tiny toes just reaching the hook. When she slowly fell backwards. I pushed past my parents and snatched up the tiny frail girl.

"Hi Philly!"

"Hey who said you could call me 'Philly'."

"Awwww can't I?"

I paused for a bit then sighed. "Fine. Here, Ying put the lantern on the hook." I lifted up the frail girl as she hung the lantern on the metal hook. Her little arms reached the top hook and slid the red paper lantern on to the hook. I put the girl down and grabbed my lighter from my pocket.

I lit each lantern and watched them shimmer in the orange sunlight.

"Thank you Philly! It looks wonderful!" the small girl squeezed my leg and giggled.

"Alright Ying, I got to eat now. My parents are probably starving."

I pointed to behind me expecting my parents to still be standing there; rather only the early evening air was left.

"Who?"

I scratched the top of my head in confusion, "They must have gone inside already. Come on Ying." I pried the girl off my leg and took her by the hand.

…

My parents were sitting in a small booth along the edge of the restaurant. They sat on one side together as they both examined the menu Yun must have given them. As soon as Ying caught sight of her grandmother, she ran off towards her. Left behind, I trudged over to my parents' table and sat across from them.

"Hey."

"Aren't you going to look at a menu?" My mother just barely said looking up at me.

"Naw. I come her a lot. I already memorized the thing."

"oh…"

Ying came skipping over a small note pad in her hand and a panda pen tucked behind her ear.

"Hello and welcome to Yun's Tea House. Can I start you off with a drink or are you ready to order?"

"Dad?" I questioned as he folded his menu.

"I'll take one dark beer, and a glass of water."

"I'll take hot green tea please." My mom's voice had become surprising quiet from her usual self.

"Green tea too, please." I replied as Ying scribbled down our orders on the note pad.

"Ok! I'll come back in a few!" Ying's young voice rung through the surprisingly quiet restaurant. There were, surprisingly, very few customers in the restaurant that evening. It was odd; Kana usually took Lillian out to dinner those cold fall nights. Even Hiro mentioned he got Nori to go to the restaurant on one of those nights.

I watched the frail girl skip away. Her small braid bounced on her back it was odd. How could something so small be so happy? Yun had told me about her sickness, she was fragile and needed clean air for her lungs. She was getting surgery on them in a few months.

You could see the innocence in her like the sun. Her shinning black eyes that would twinkle in the light. The way the world seemed so big and beautiful, it was like I just wanted to trap her into our small world we have in the twin villages. Everything is so perfect and perfect. No evil that could hurt her fragile hands or her silky complexion.

There was a small candle of light on her heart that could easily burn out if someone or something touched it. I could see her easily taken down. Some boyfriend could easily take advantage of her fragility. Even thought we were not connected in any shape or form I just wanted to kidnap her and keep her locked up on my farm for the rest of my life. Or until I knew she wouldn't be hurt. Then… then… I'd….

"Philly?" I flipped my head around to see her. I could feel my eyes bulging out of my head, my mouth was open and my breath –man- that was heavy as shit. I was staring at the specific little girl, the same one that I was planning to kidnap for the rest of my life.

My head twitched my parents were staring at me with confusion on their faces. "Philip?" My mother's voice trickled out of her lips.

I swallowed. The restaurant suddenly felt like the whole city had came in. The walls were crashing in on me. "Philip? Aren't you going to order?"

All of a sudden I couldn't breath. I chocked out a breath, I could feel myself slipping into the bottom of the booth.

I reached out for the table; my hands were clammy with sweat as I slipped further into the darkness. My bottom jaw bounced and quivered in fear. All of sudden I bolted for the door. I pushed the little girl that I wanted to kidnap to the ground and pushed past the tourists that had just begun to come in. I threw the sliding down open and tripped over the small stoop that helped the older folks climb to the door. I fell to the ground.

**Hi everyone! I hope you all liked this chapter! Yeah... Philip's mom is Nami... i just thought 'doesn't Philip resemble Nami's son from awl?' ... well so does Lillian... oh well!**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Dirt stuck to my face.

I could feel rocks impress themselves into my body. Their sharp jagged edges pierced the membranes of cellular walls. The stone that I had tripped on felt so far away now. I could hear warm bodes pressing together to see me. I could hear their nasty filthy voices. I could sense it all revolving around me. It was almost as if they were just waiting for me to do something entertaining. My parents. I sense their hatred and grimace towards me just penetrating through he walls of the restaurant building. I could picture their embarrassment seeping through my body and passing through each person in the twin villages. They would spread it through all the voices and ears that ever passed through the twin villages. I could see it now. "Konohana farmer falls over small step for old folks." Hot tears pierced my ovular eyeballs.

I felt my body rush to get up. My legs slipped on the dusty rocky road almost as if they were getting a start up. I gripped a rock and spirited forward. Almost as I was a runner in a 100 meter dash. Those people really do go flying. I felt those tears release as I pasted the huge walls that sealed in the Asian like town from the outer world.

As I stepped out of the walls I felt a dark creeping feeling sweep over my body. The hot tears that once swam down my face had dried. I glanced to either side of my options. There were only two options to go. To either the mountain where I could get lost and beaten up by a bear or to the creepy blacksmith's. But as I looked up a small-slated path beaconed my forward. I stared almost mesmerized by it and trudged forward. Enormous bamboo stalks swept by me as I crept through the small pathway.

The high night was barely visible through the bamboo; or maybe it was just my hair in front of my eyes. Every once and a while a small animal would pass past my feet causing me to jump. The tall bamboo enclosed my body and wisped my hair from my eyes to the back of my head. The long leaves danced all over my body just like a pole dancer on stage. Their cutthroat leaves mimicked the dancer's graceful movements just as deadly were on the straight edge.

Finally I got to the clearing. But to be truthful it wasn't a clearing. It was an old cemetery. As I slowly pasted by each grave I stared at who and what they were once were.

Whole families were placed next to each other; their lives stretching from two years to ninety-two. It was heart breaking. Truly. I had gone through almost all of them until I was at the last grave. It was smaller than the rest. A small lamb was engraved on the granite. It seemed fairly new and there was even a fresh bouquet of flowers. They were magic blue flowers.

How could I know?

They only bloomed at night.

POV ?

The afternoon sun was so high in the sky that I almost perceived it to be mid July instead of early September. I would have gone back home for a fresh glass of iced lime-ade, but it was my duty to finish my one job I had each day.

My plant that I needed only grew on the mountain and it was horribly hard to find, but it made her happy. It made me happy.

I picked nine of them. For the nine months I had known her. She was special to me in more than I could ever speak about. I held the nine flowers in a tight bunch and wrapped them together with a satin blue ribbon. Blue; my favorite color. I love to believe that she would have loved that color too.

I gently placed the flowers into my small messenger bag. I carefully maneuvered my other contents around them so their beautiful petals wouldn't be trifled with.

…

I whipped a bead of sweat from underneath my deep black bangs. It was horrible having long hair but I just never felt like cutting it. I carefully held my pouch next to my body as I passed the farm. Philip's parent's had just come in the day before and were helping him start on his farm. I had researched his background, as I couldn't get him out of my head after the second time I saw him.

Anyway… his father was a world-renowned farm owner. He produced the top quality products that would sell only to the top buyers. His mother helps him by talking with the buyers and traveling around the world constantly. Their village that they live in actually seemed to stay small and quite. They had Philip about one year after their marriage. There were some other children that had seemed to become close with young Philip. Their ages vary. Listed from oldest to youngest: Mark, Hiro, and lastly Philip. Mark was not a very good friend with Philip although Mark had seemed to like Philip all the same. There was no other improvement over the years with their relationship. Hiro and Philip stayed somewhat good friends. They still converse. Mark went the college route, as did Philip, sharing the same school Mark graduated first, and then Philip dropped out. He helped out on his father's farm for about three months then began his own in Konohana.

I don't like not bringing in the known. I hate having to admit not understanding. I hate it. I HATE IT. But that does not mean I …

Philip suddenly yelled out to his old withered father in the far corner of the field. The old man slowly walked over to his son and the lit two cigarettes. I left. It was their moment. It was their precious moment they shared as both father and son. They shared the same genes. Philip was about half of his father. And there was no room for me.

Why would there be?

I'm not part of their family. I never been before so why should I be now.

I entered the town and pasted Gombe's seed shop. It was closing. That means almost time to leave. Time to say good-bye and hello. I walked past the already filling up restaurant and over the small bridge that separated my house from everyone else's' house from mine.

Mako's vast fields of fruit trees vibrated in the early fall breeze. Their leaves playfully not making up their mind weather to stay on their mother or not.

I walked into the house. As usual it was empty. Mako was probably still out in the fields. It was nearing the early evening. From my window in the house you could see the rest of the Twin Forest. Yes even I believe the name is cheesy, named after two towns that live at the valley. Not my forte but who's complaining.

I gently placed my bag on my desk. I sat down in the chair and sighed. My research was sprayed all over my floors and walls. My plants dotted in between them. Mako always nagged me about my cleanliness. What did he care? All he wanted was for his orchard to prosper once again as it did before I was before.

I dropped my head to next to my bag and opened the top drawer and pulled out a fiber bar. I ripped open the wrapper and began to eat the oaty mess. As I did, I undid the small latch holding my bag closed. I reached in for my flowers and stared at their beauty.

They sparkled in the evening light. It was in everyway they way I wished my life was right now.

…

It was dark. Darker than it was at this time during the summer evenings. The night bullies the day much more often than I would like. But a by stander like me could do nothing as I only obey both of them as their humble servant.

My bag was not with me. I clutched the Blue Magic flowers in my hands and pressed them close to my chest. I could feel my body heat vibrate off my body, on to the flowers, than back to me. Their glittery petals shown even more than usual in the moon light that night. Why? It was the full moon that evening. Very few shadows could hide me.

My legs carried my to the vary spot I always go during the night. They carried me past the horse ranch. Past the new farm. Past the blacksmith. Well only I never really pasted the blacksmith, I did not even turn. I went into the town's graveyard.

It was so magical at night. The granite gravestones would glisten in the moonlight and refract the light almost as if the dead love ones were still there.

I weaved my way through the maze of waist high stones. The varieties of them were of such high numbers it wasn't even comprehendible. Some were dotted with moss. Some were polished clean. Some were crumbling from age and weather wear.

But mine. Mine was special. Mine was special.

It was protected from all the others. By the weather, by the elements, by everyone and everything. Every night I replaced the cluster of magical blue flowers. Her beauty could only be represented during the night. That was when she was due. That was when she was supposed to come alive.

I was about to step to the grave when I saw him. I dropped the flowers and ran.

**Hi y'all! Hows it going? I was in a really sad mood today. My schedule has been so packed lately that i planned a comicon trip since last year and now i can't go because i'm driving to syracuse for a college visit. I hope you all like this chapter. Review! Oh and anyone who finds out who is the mystery person gets idk? Their name mentioned in a future chapter! Real name preferably!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

I turned my head around. Why? Well…

I was sitting beside the grave with the lamb. Why that one? It was of a child… well more of a baby. The baby was a stillborn. I really didn't want to feel pity for the baby but she didn't even get one look at her mother. She was dead from the minute they pulled (could be C-section?) her out. Her was no epitaph except for her name. Her name was –

All of sudden there was a rustle of grass next to me and a small dropping sound of something. I quickly turned my head to see the person or animal. But the only thing left was a perfect bouquet of Blue magic flowers.

I crawled over to them and lifted them up into the moon light.

A glossy lining of crystal water tickled the elegant petals. Their petals were perfectly preserved in everyway possible. Only, at the bottom stalks of the group of nine flowers, their ends were crushed. A tight grip held them, almost as thought that person was worried of someone seeing them come into the graveyard.

I stood up and walked back over to the baby's grave. I dropped to my knees again. They were instantly soaked in the fresh layer of wet dew. I took out the flowers from the day before and replaced them with the ones I had just found. Taking the ones from the grave I carefully put them in my jacket pocket.

Standing tall again I left the graveyard. My eyes scanned for anyone hiding, but the fresh foot impressions on the grass told me other wise.

…

My parents left at the end of the month.

After I had come home, I found them sleeping in my bed. We didn't speak much after that. My cuts from my fall had healed by the time they left and my crops were already shipped and I had already gone through two harvests of them. Fall was progressing nicely.

As nicely as it would go. I barely left the farm anymore. I did forage often, and the necessity of seeds was always a reason to go to town. But I never stayed long. I hadn't talked to anyone but Gombe in three months. I would get up early in the morning and work my ass off till late at night. Only as night befell me I would instantly leave for the graveyard. I always tried to get there to see who was the one who replaced the flowers every night. But to no avail I was never fast enough.

Night after night I would wait. By the time the town clock would chime twelve I had to leave. I had to wake up early the next morning so I would never stay past that time.

The blue magic flowers that I had collected from the grave that one time had long since died. But before my mother left she dried them. She took them, tied them together again and hung them from the rafters in my room. Their luscious blue color remained but only in the petals. The leaves dried and became brown almost mimicking the color of the rope that held them to the ceiling.

I ran my fingers along the petals. They were truly lovely. I didn't dare put too much pressure on to them otherwise they would break off and fall to the floor. Pulling my hand away I proceeded on pulling my white t-shirt on and throwing on my flannel work shirt.

The weather was not being so kind to me. It was cold and gloomy out. It rained at least once a week. I had seemed to contract the sniffles (yes, yes I know its babyish but that's what they are). It was raining so often in the town that it seemed that I needed to finally buy an umbrella.

I stepped out into the gloomy weather. The humidity in the air chocked my sinuses. I trudged over to the supply shed that hide behind my house and grabbed the necessary tools for the day.

I didn't need to water the plants too much, the moist soil was almost enough for them. I pulled some the fresh baby weeds and stashed them in my rucksack.

As I shoved my water can into my rucksack it had just began to drizzle a soft rain on my shoulders. I dashed over to the barn and quickly opened and closed the door.

Talfy was full-grown and was now producing milk everyday. I smiled at her as she waddled over to me.

"Hey girl. You must be sad to be cooped up in her all the time. Yeah the weather's bad, but the radio said tomorrow's gonna be great." I spoke quietly to her as I milked her.

I packaged the milk into a few small bottles and put them in my rucksack along with the milker. I hopped the small fence that enclosed my two chickens and collected they warm eggs. I cradled them in a warm embrace, and then set out feed for them to eat for the rest of the day.

I locked the barn and walked out towards the shipping bin.

The soft drizzle lapped my flannel as I passed the horse ranch and jogged over to the shipping bin. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to Kana. He would want to know answers. I …I just wasn't ready to tell him. I don't think I ever really was.

I shipped the milk and the small weeds. It wasn't much income but it was just enough for a bachelor.

I trudged through the, now falling, rain. The Asian town seemed so bleak since I had last taken a good look at it. The leaves on most of the trees had fallen off except for the straggling brown ones. Their crispy brown plasma crinkled under the touch of my boots. I could almost taste everyone's curiosity in me. _Why is Philip finally coming back into town? Does he finally want to deal with us? Was he to embarrassed to actually leave his home for that long? Why? Why? Why?_

It was annoying. I hunched my shoulders forward and sped up my pace to the little hut next to the clinic. For some reason it was much more inviting coming into the dark shadows of the over hanging trees. I walked up the path to the general store and griped the doorknob. I prepared myself. Even thought I didn't really know this dude I must have heard the town's gossip by then. Right? I prepared myself. That was in the end all I could do. How would I know what they were going to do? Or much truer, what they were going to say.

I gripped the doorknob and tried pushing it open… it was locked. I looked over at the schedule and found it was closed on Sundays. I sighed and turned around.

There was another general town near there… ok maybe I exaggerated a bit more than I near there. It was all the way in Bluebell.

I sighed and headed into the tunnel. It was dark, damp, and moist from the not welcomed weather. Moldy water dripped from the stalactites onto my shoulders and nose.

I cringed from their touch and sped up my pace. Only as I sped a huge tunnel wind roared through the cave. The already dark cave had suddenly gone pitch black. The torches that had once lit up the tunnel had all been blown out. I faced palmed, or what I thought was my hand. It was dark in the cave that I couldn't even see two centimeters in front of my face.

I sighed one again and readjusted by sack. I watering can was beginning to get heavy and I wanted to get out of there as fast as possible.

Every step I took inched me closer and closer to the Bluebell town… even closer to the umbrella I could use to visit the gravestone.

The small little head stone rippled into my train of thought and it made me think. I had visited the grave everyday from that one since today and never once remembered the name that was implicated on the stone. It was odd. I knew it was some type of herb, maybe a plant? But for some reason the name never came.

I could see a slight light at the end of the tunnel and began to quicken my pace. Until I collided with something hard. My butt fell to the cold hard ground and I stared up at a discombobulated mailman.

"Philip?"

I stared at Dirk. He was soaked from head to toe.

"What are you doing out?" He stretched out his hand to me, "I haven't seen you out of the farm recently."

"Yeah." I scoffed, "I was busy."

I really had no reason to talk to the guy. We never really talked and I didn't really have any reason to. He wasn't close to Hiro nor Kana. And we never met face to face on a daily basis so what was the need to see him?

He paused and stared at me. "What you doing in Bluebell?"

It was an innocent question, but his awareness scared me. His piercing eyes felt like he could see every lie and truth I ever told in my lifetime. It felt like he could see my whole life story just in those eyes. I wanted to run away.

"Just buying an umbrella. Raul's is closed today."

I watched him shift his weight from one foot to the other as he moved the mailbag to the other shoulder. There were so many letters in that one bag. I could even see a small package peek over the top of the bag.

"That must really heavy." I remarked… not like I wanted to.

"Ha… yeah. But I love this job."

"What?"

"The people here are so accepting. They don't care where you're from nor what you did in the past. They only care about who you are now. Nothing more and nothing less."

I stared at him. It was true. No one asked about why I was in Konohana. No one asked why my parents came early. No even Hiro who I had know for so long. Everyone was so welcoming there. Even in their rival, Bluebell, they welcomed even me, the ex-boyfriend to their damsel in distress. I was so odd that I began to laugh. I doubled over holding my stomach as a few tears escaped my eye sockets.

"Are you alright man?" Dirk crouched next to me and looked at me with confusion.

"Yeah. Sorry, sorry."

"No worries." He waved it off like I was laugh from joke he had just made.

He held out his hand again and I took it. It was rough almost like mine, but there was certain softness to it that screamed mailman from it.

"I better get going." Dirk said as he began to walk into the pitch darkness that the tunnel emitted.

"WAIT!" I yelled before I could stop myself.

"What?" Dirk yelled from inside the darkness. He jogged slowly up to me.

"Do you want me to deliver the packages? I can easily do it. The farm work isn't really making me enough revenue."

I watched his face as he watched mine. I could he was searching in my face to see if I was telling the truth or not. His eyes hardened at the end and he inched forward until our noses were touching.

But suddenly he jumped back and grinned. "Sure! Aaaaaaasaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnddddd…" he made the 'and' extra long as he extracted a small package from his bag that I had mentioned earlier. "You can start out with this. The receiver is on the mailing address all you have to do is give to them and they will give the money/ or some other shit back."

"Ok…" I took the box, but he wasn't finished yet.

"Sooooo… I'll post the requests on the two boards in front of both town halls. Each request for each town. There will be no Konohana's posted in Bluebell and vice versa. Get that?"

He jabbed his finger into the box that I held up to my chest. Like a frightened child I nodded fast and he smirked. After spinning around he skipped off into the endless of void of darkness.

I stood there staring after him just stuck in wonder of how I could let myself get myself stuck in this situation. After three months of isolation I was throwing myself into so many other's business that I don't my brain was ready for what was about to come.

…

The rain after I had left the tunnel had not only continued but also intensified. The church for some reason was locked and the next best thing was Jessica and Ash's house.

I threw open the door and quickly shut it. I looked up, past my dripping wet hair to a very surprised family. Ash and Cheryl were snacking on some hot milk and cookies while Jessica was, it seemed, just flipping a page in her animal care magazine.

"Hello Philip. Can I help you?" Jessica seemed more skeptical than usual about my being there than myself.

"I…ah… want to get a lamb!" I shouted almost as if not sure of myself. Wow that day I made a lot of decisions just on the spur of the moment.

"Well, that will cost you 3000 Gs. Ash can bring her over tomorrow. The radio said the weather is going to be better tomorrow."

"Perfectly ok with me."

"Wonderful. ASH!" She called out to her son without even moving from her very spot that she stood behind the counter.

"WHAAAAAATTTTT?"

"GO OUT TO THE BARN AND TAG A LAMB FOR PHILIP!"

"WHHHHYYYYY?"

"BECAUSE IT'S YOUR JOB!"

"WELL I'M NOT GETTING PAID FOR IT NOW AM I?"

"NO. BUT UNLESS YOU WANT DINNER-" And that was enough for the annoyed adolescent. Ash ran out past me and into the pouring rain. We both watched him turn the corner of the cottage and disappear into the mist.

"Thank you Jessica. I hope to see you soon."

"Good bye Philip! Be careful out there!"

"Don't worry!" I called as I left the cottage and sprinted into the misty downpour.

I dashed past the other horse ranch and watched tiny puff of smoke creep out of the chimney. I leapt over the low steps and dashed into the general store.

A tiny ring of an over hanging bell caught my ear as I entered the jam-packed general store. The small little men that had a twin in Konohana reflected his facial features, except for their nose.

"Excuse me," The little purple man turned and faced me. "I'd like an umbrella."

"Oh you must be that new farmer Raul told us about! Raul!"

Suddenly a small orange dressed man poked his head out from behind the beaded doorway. "Yes?"

"Philip is here for an umbrella!"

"Philip?"

"The new farmer Philip."

"Oh! That Philip!" Then he disappeared behind the door.

After a few minutes he came out with an indigo umbrella. It had painted on it intricate designs of cows grazing in pastures and tall corn crops that circled its base.

He lifted it up for me to take, which need I say had to bend it down to reach it.

"Your father gave it to me for you to have. He didn't say why he didn't give it to you in person, but here you go."

"Thank you Raul. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Don't worry. Just make our town prosper more than Lillian did."

"Haha I'll try."

**Hi everyone! sorry for such a long time to update! The mystery person was Reina! I hope that IceFeather could possible send me her name or i have a few ideas we could possible put together! I hope you all like the new progression! I always found it was weird that you(as mc) would just do requests without any problems... this explains how i think it goes! ****Review!**


End file.
